


Hate is a Powerful Word

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idiots in Love, Minor Character(s), Sarcastic Stiles, Sassy Lydia, When will they get their shit together, stydia is end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have a new favourite ship. Stiles and Lydia from Teen Wolf. This will be a slow burn multi chapter story. </p><p>So basically Stiles and Lydia have both been pining after the other pretending that they hate other. It's starts off at the end of High School, and leads into them both being at the same college. Not sure how long it will be. I'm just going to go with the flow and see where it ends up. Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even begin to pretend I own anything to do with Teen Wolf

Chapter One

She glares at him from across the crowded room, as he works his hands down the arm of a tall leggy blonde. She hates him. Irrevocably. Conclusively. Without any shadow of doubt. She hates him. Hates the way he confidently works his way to the girls hip. Hates the way his mouth is so close to her ear. Hates the way he smirks at the girl knowing that she will be in his bed by the end of the night. She hates that she wished it was her instead.

Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski have known each other pretty much their whole lives. They have been arguing pretty much the same amount of time. Their parents have been friends since the pair were young. They snap at each other at every opportunity. More than once having full on arguments in front of their parents when they've been having dinner together. Throwing hurtful words at each other across the school halls.

Unfortunately, due to their respective best friends dating, they've had to spend an insurmountable amount of time together. This only feeds her hate for him more. Especially when she watches him chat up anything in a skirt. Or watches him get drunk at a party. Or when he leaves said party with a different girl every time. She hates that they flock to him like seagulls. Again she hates the fact that she wishes it was her leaving with him.

She hadn't always felt this way about him. She's not sure when it happened. Okay, yes she is. It was summer vacation right before junior year. Their families were out at her parents lake house. This day was a particularly hot one. They were all out in the lake swimming. Scott and Stiles hadn't come down yet. While her and her best friend Allison laid out their towels the sound of laughter came drifting down on the wind.

When Lydia looked up to where the sound was coming from, she took in a gasp of air at the sight in front of her. Stiles wasn't wearing a shirt. She had never seen Stiles without a shirt. His plaid swim shorts hanging low on his hips. She couldn't take her eyes off the toned muscles of his stomach. Or the broadness of his shoulders. Or the smile that was still plastered on his face after whatever Scott had said. Shit! When did Stilinski get so hot?

"Lydia!" She turns to her side to see her best friend looking at her sadly. "Are you ok?"

She shakes her head at the memory and glances back to where he was standing. He's gone. As has the girl he had his hands all over. Great. She casually looks around the room to see if she can find him. No such luck. Lydia huffed out a breath and cursed herself for being jealous again. She hates him. Hates the way her heart skips a beat whenever he's close now. More than anything she hates that she has been pining after Stiles for two years now.

"I'm fine Ally, just kind of want to go home."

"You know, there's only a few weeks of school left. Maybe you should say something before your chance is gone."

Lydia set her shoulders firm, crossed her arms across her chest and gave Allison a piercing glare. One that says 'Are you crazy? The guy hates me.' Allison smiled softly. She hates that he makes her feel that way. Hates that her best friend can so blatantly see her attraction to him. Hates that she has to hide behind the facade that she is wearing. Hates that she knows when she lays down on her bed tonight, her thoughts will be of him.

"Let me just tell Scott we're leaving."

~

Two weeks to go and High School will be over. She can't wait. Soon after that she will be heading to college. Far far away from their small town and the boy that she constantly says she hates. The boy who has owned her heart for two years. The boy who has shown no interest in her, except to throw sarcastic and hurtful comments at her. The boy who has no idea that she actually doesn't hate him at all. The boy she loves.

Hopefully being across the country will squash down anymore unwanted heartache. She won't have to look at Stiles everyday and wish that he would look at her the way she looks at him. She won't have to come up with witty replies to his constant badgering. She won't dream about his perfect lips drifting over hers. Or about how she imagines how his big hands would feel on her body. Or how his weight would feel on top of her.

Nope. College is new era for her. A new beginning. A chance to make new friends, meet new boys and hopefully find one that is nothing like Stiles. Someone that doesn't have messy brown hair that she wants to run her fingers through. Someone who doesn't have eyes like whiskey that she wants to get drunk on. Someone who doesn't have hands that she wants all over her body. Someone who doesn't make her heart lodge in her throat every time she sees him.

As she sits in the living room reading a book, with both Stiles and Scott playing video games on the other side, a small smile graces her lips as she wistfully thinks about her future. She is completely taken aback when she hears Stiles' dad say something about college. About her college. About how Stiles had decided to go to her college. Her retreat. The place where she was to start a new life. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Surely she heard wrong.

She felt like she was going to be sick. How can this be real? Why does the universe hate her so much? The gods were obviously conspiring to make her life a complete misery. What the hell had she done to make them so pissed off with her, that she has to spend another four years pretending to hate Stiles. Another four years of dreaming about all the things she wanted him to do to her. Another four years pining away over a boy who is unreachable.

She didn't realise the huff that she let out was so loud, until she heard Stiles addressing her.

"What's up Martin? Book not deep enough for you?" He says behind a smirk.

Lydia can see Scott shaking his head at his best friend.

"Fuck off Stiles." Lydia answers angrily. It's all she's got.

"Woah! Language princess." He replies with another smirk.

Lydia was boiling mad. She hated when he called her that. It made her sound like she was stuck up her own ass. Did she really give off the 'all high and mighty' attitude? Getting her feelings in check, she stood up and started to walk out of the room. She plastered on the best fake sarcastic smile she could and walked toward the two boys. Scott to his credit looked a little petrified. Stiles however was still wearing that grin. Just before she walked past them she flipped him the bird.

"Love you too Martin." He said to her retreating back.

~

He glares at her across the room at the graduation party they're at. He hates her. Totally, one hundred percent, hates her. He hates the way she shyly drops her eyes as the guy next to her says something into her ear. He hates the way she gently puts her hand on said guys chest. Hates the way she takes his hand and leads him out the back door. More than anything he hates that he wishes it was him holding her hand and disappearing from the crowd.

It only took until middle school for him to realise he was one hundred percent in love with Lydia Martin. That didn't mean he had the courage to do anything about it. Why would someone like Lydia be interested in him. Gangly limbs, buzzed hair and a penchant for sarcasm. She was the girl every boy wanted. With her strawberry blond hair, green eyes and her small stature. Every boy wanted her to be his girlfriend. Including Stiles.

They fought and bickered every single time they were in the same room together. Basically since they could both talk. Stiles is pretty sure it drove their parents and Scott and his Mom insane. It drove Stiles insane as well, but he could hardly admit that though. So to build up the walls to protect him from his own heart he threw sarcasm and hurtful words her way, every day, every year until the present.

He didn't realise he had made his way to the kitchen, which had a view of the backyard. He didn't know that his best friend had followed him in there and was watching the scene as well. He can't explain the feeling in his chest when he sees their lips meet. He doesn't know what colour is gracing his face when his hands go to her hips and hers wrap around his neck. All he knows is that he has to get out of there before he does something stupid. Like cry, maybe.

He really has no right to be angry at her. To forget about his daily struggle that is Lydia Martin, he flirts and parties with any cute girl that pays him attention. Attention that he has only been getting since the start of Junior year. Attention that he uses as a distraction whenever she is in close proximity. To disguise the fact than he feels anything remotely close to love when it comes to Lydia Martin.

He vaguely hears Scott calling after him. He decides to ignore it and make his way out to his jeep. He gets in but doesn't start the engine. He probably shouldn't be driving anyway. He just sits there and looks out the front windshield and grips tightly to the steering wheel. Wishing he could be the one kissing her. He doesn't hear Scott get into the passenger seat. Doesn't even know he's there really until Scott finally speaks.

"You ok dude?" He asks.

He shakes his head and turns to face his best friend.

"Fine man, though I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be driving." He answers.

"Why don't you just tell her Stiles?" Scott says gently. "You've been pining away after her for years."

Stiles looks at his friend aghast.

"Were you and I watching the same thing in there? It's quite obvious that the feelings are only one sided."

He hates her. He hates the way her body developed turning her into a woman. He hates the way her hips sashay when she walks past him. He hates the way she throws her beautiful soft hair over her shoulder. He hates how she can turn his normal smart mouth into a stuttering mess. He totally hates how he's sitting in his jeep while some other guy is kissing her and putting his hands all over her body.

"Pretty sure she hates me man." Stiles added. "Can you drive?"

Scott nodded and they swapped seats and headed off away from where his heart is shattering into a million pieces in the backyard of the house they were just in.

~

He's not sure why he decided to accept his place at the same college as her. To completely torture himself maybe. He didn't think they would be in any classes together, so imagine his surprise when he walks into his first lecture of the day and she is sitting two rows back from the front. He has seen her a couple of times on campus. As usual they throw insults back and forth. She doesn't see him. So he takes the opportunity to sit down two rows behind her.

From his seat he takes in the sight before him. If the professor was talking Stiles wouldn't know. He is too busy watching her, the way her head tilts to one side, making her hair slip off her shoulder revealing her neck to him. Smooth ivory skin just begging to be kissed. He had plenty of dreams where he was kissing her neck. Neck, lips, cheek, ear.....chest. A soft groan left the back of his throat as he sat up straight and tried to pay attention to the class.

It was difficult, but he managed to stay alert, even if he did continue to glance to where she sat. Finally the lecture came to an end and he rose out of his seat, heading for the door. Leaving before she could see him. He didn't feel like getting into any arguments with her today. He headed towards the library, seething at himself for not having the courage to just go up and say hi without being a dick. He hated that she made him feel that way.

As he found a quiet table at the back of the library, he unceremoniously flopped into the chair and put his head in his hands. Thoughts of her continued to race through his head. He had hoped by coming to the same college that maybe, just maybe, they might be able to build new bridges. He had hoped that they had grown up enough that they'd be able to have a civilised conversation without insulting the other.

Boy was he wrong. A month they have been here. In that month they've talked a handful of times. All which end up with her turning in a huff and walking away from him. He hated that this just seemed to be how they conversed. With sarcasm and hurtful words. Now he hates that he has to sit behind her in a class three times a week and pretend that he isn't still totally, irrevocably, insanely in love with her.

He is bought of his daydream by a voice that he vaguely knows. _Malia_. Stiles looked up to see the tall girl with two toned hair standing in front of him. She's been following him around for weeks.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asks kind of bluntly as she lays her books on the table.

Stiles looks around to the six other empty tables around them bemused and then looks up to see that she has already sat down.

"Um...okay...no worries." She just smiles.

Just as he was reaching into his bag he caught a glimpse of strawberry blond hair. He looked up to see her staring at him with a look of total disdain on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed together. Her lips set in a tight line. Fists clutching tight to the books against her chest. Her face was close to matching her hair with the anger that was gracing her cheeks. He threw her a small wave in return she showed him her middle finger. He hates how she hates him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road gets a little rocky. Trust me guys Stydia is end game
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long to update. I struggled with it a half way through. Then I got really sick. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Not sure I'm really happy with this but anyway.
> 
> I own nothing. All credit to the TW creators.

She slammed the door to her dorm, before throwing her books on her bed. Four weeks! Four weeks was all it took for Stiles to be back to his usual whoring ways. She was beautiful. Lydia couldn't deny that. With her long ombré hair and legs that go on for miles. It's in these moments that she hates her five foot three inch stature. Even in heels she only meets Stiles shoulders. This girl certainly wouldn't be craning her neck to kiss Stiles.

Lydia threw herself onto her bed and buried her head in her pillows. She might have screamed a little into them. She rolled over onto her back, looking up and staring at the ceiling. She needs a distraction. She sat up bolt right. Yes! That's it. Someone to distract her from her thoughts of Stiles. Someone to take away the ache that has permanently settled just below her naval. Someone to lose herself in, and it definitely won't be anyone resembling Stiles.

Just then her phone rings from her bag. Taking it out and looking at the screen she gets excited. Allison is ringing her. Her best friend has the most amazing timing. Almost as if she is psychic.

"Ally! Hi."

"Hey Lydia. How are you?" Allison answers. "Did you make it through the week?"

"Aargh, just barely." Lydia replies.

"So.....what about Stiles? Any major developments there?"

Lydia huffed into the phone.

"God no! He's his usual narcissistic self." Lydia said playing with her nails, hoping Allison wouldn't notice the slight tremor in her voice. "In fact I saw him with his latest conquest just before you rang."

They talk for half an hour. Lydia keeping the conversation as far away from Stiles as possible. She listens as Allison regales her with her college schedule and of course Scott. Allison promises to Skype on Sunday. The say their goodbyes and Lydia falls back on to her bed. It's Friday. Surely there has to be someone having a party. Just at that moment her roommate walks in all jittery and bubbly as usual. Not noticing Lydia.

"Hi Kira." Lydia greets.

The girl almost jumped through the roof. Lydia tightens her lips to hide her amusement at the quirky girl

"Oh hey Lydia...I didn't see you there...how was your day?" Kira answered throwing her books on her desk.

"Hmmm...it was okay. Hey I don't suppose you know anyone who might be having a party do you."

Lydia highly doubted she did. So she was shocked when the girl answered with a yes.

"My best friend is throwing one. Not a huge one, mostly first years, you know trying to get everyone to mingle. Did you want to come?"

It took Lydia a little while to get over the shock that this petite, quirky dressed girl did in fact have the solution to the predicament she found herself in.

"Sure. I love parties." She replied. "It will be great to meet new people. Haven't done much of that since I've been here."

So after quickly having something to eat in the communal kitchen, Lydia and Kira went upstairs to get ready. Tonight she is cleaning her slate. Tonight she will not think about Stiles 'fucking' Stilinski. Tonight she will drink, she will mingle. Hopefully she will end up back in her dorm room, quenching that ache that still sits below her naval. Exorcising the demon that is Stiles completely from her thoughts.

She hates him. Hates him so much. Twenty minutes in to the party and she sees him leaning on the kitchen bench. Of course he had to be here. Looking all hot and sexy in his black jeans and red t-shirt. He holds a beer bottle in his left hand. To his right stands the girl from the library. Ogling him like he is a piece of meat she can gobble up. She hates the way he doesn't notice her blatantly flirting with him. She hates herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.

Just to top the night off, it seems Kira knows the girl. Fantastic! Kira leaves her side and almost runs to the girl standing with Stiles and wraps her in a hug. The commotion alerts Stiles to Lydia's presence. He looks up in her direction and does something that Lydia never thought she would see him do. He smiled at her. A genuine smile. Not a smirk. No sarcasm. No witty remarks. Just a soft 'Hey Lydia' in greeting.

She's so surprised by the action that she doesn't hear Kira introducing her friend.

"Lydia. Lydia!"

"Sorry, what?"

Kira smiles at her and turns to her friend.

"Malia, this is Lydia, Lydia this is Malia, this is her place."

"Hi sorry for zoning out. It's nice to meet you." She said with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

"You too. So you two know each other?" Looking between Lydia and Stiles. She didn't miss a thing.

"Um...yeah...." Lydia Martin is speechless. Completely and utterly at a loss for words.

Stiles and his smooth voice and calm (what the hell) demeanour speaks for her.

"Lydia I have known each other practically since birth." He starts. "Our parents hang out together, so by proxy Lydia and I do too."

By Proxy! By fucking proxy!

"So, it must've been nice to come to college and already have a friend here." Kira said

"Aah...well I wouldn't exactly call us friends. Acquaintances...yes. Friends, probably no." Stiles replies with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Lydia picks up on the tone of his voice. She hates that they see each other like that. Really though she has never given him reason to believe otherwise. Neither has he.

~

Another hour later and Lydia finds herself barely listening to the guy she set her sights on to 'distract' her. He was good looking enough. Short cropped hair (nothing like Stiles' messy brown hair), blue eyes (nothing like Stiles golden ones), he was only about five foot eight and stocky (nothing like Stiles lean, toned five foot eleven). He was the perfect opposite of Stiles and that suited Lydia to a tee. Except it didn't.

She had spent the better part of the last half an hour craning her neck to try and find him. Seeking out all the things that she was trying to distract herself from. Completely oblivious to the man, Jackson, she thinks his name is, talking rapidly in front of her. The last she saw, Stiles had gone to another room with....what was her name again....Melanie? Melina? She didn't care. All she cared about was that the girl had taken Stiles hand and led him along behind her.

She was so engrossed in trying to find Stiles that she barely registered that Jackson, definitely Jackson, had stopped talking. It wasn't until she felt his hand touch her arm that she became alert again. Internally shaking herself out of her stupor, she levelled him with a smile plastered on her face. He smiled back, although his was more genuine than hers. She inwardly cursed herself for trying to find Stiles and ignoring this guy right in front of her.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" She asked.

"Are you ok? You seem a little distracted."

"Yeh. Sorry. Just a little nervous I guess. I don't really know anyone here." Lydia replied. "So what were you saying?"

"Just that some of us were thinking of going bowling tomorrow night. Did you want to....um....maybe join us?" He asked.

Lydia was dumbstruck. Was he asking her out on a date? After only just meeting her?

"It's not a date or anything....there's going to be like eight of us." He said quickly. "I mean you said it yourself you hardly know anyone, this could be a good chance to make some new friends."

Lydia pondered for a minute. It's true, she could meet new people. Plus wasn't it her intention tonight to find a distraction. Interact with people (or guys rather) that don't remind her of Stiles. Jackson and his friends seem nice enough. Why not take a chance and dive right in. Other than Kira she hasn't really made any other friends. Too busy making sure she kept as far away from Stiles as possible. Her mind was made up.

"Sure. Sounds fun." She answered probably a little too enthusiastically.

"Really? That's great....here let me give you my cell number and I'll text you all the details." Jackson replied.

She handed him her phone and they exchanged numbers. This felt good. For the first time in forever, she feels excited. Time to start that new life that she so desperately wanted. Time to start enjoying her life and not exert too much energy thinking about a boy she can never have. Just as she was starting to relax she saw Stiles and whatever her name was, walk back into the kitchen. Just like that her mood was ruined.

  
~

He and Malia had just come back into the kitchen from playing a round of beer pong when he noticed Lydia standing with a group of people he despised. Well only one of them really. That was the one however that was touching his Lydia. Making her smile at something he said. Causing her to lean into him slightly. Stiles groaned when she placed her hand on his arm. He hated them both. He hated how Lydia had fallen for his charms and he hated Jackson Whittemore.

He was seething as he watched the girl he loved flirt with fucking Jackson. Seriously? Of all the guys she could've picked it had to be the worlds biggest dick. Stiles had to endure the asshole twice a week in his criminal law class. Arrogant, stuck up and he believes he's the best thing to walk the planet. Stiles found it hard to believe actually that Lydia would fall for his smooth talking ways. He was sure she was smarter than that.

If he could just get away from the clingy girl standing next to him, he would march right over there and tell Lydia that she was making a big mistake talking to the douche bag. However before he can think anything more of it, said girl is kissing him. Stiles is so shocked he doesn't move. With eyes wide, he places his hands on her shoulders and gently pulls away from the girl. He stares at her incredulously. Her eyes are just fluttering open. When they do there is confusion in them.

"Uh....What was that?" Stiles tried asking as composed as his emotions would allow.

"A kiss." She answered confusion still clouding her eyes.

"Um I know that but why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you, isn't that what people do when they're a couple."

Oh boy! Stiles thought to himself. Well actually 'fuck' was the word that came to mind. How the hell had he let this happen? He liked Malia and all, but a couple? Just fuck! Had he really led her to believe that they were together. They had spent a fair amount of time together. He helped her a lot with her classes. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so they had spent quite a few nights together in the library studying. Friends definitely, a couple? Again. Fuck!

"Um Malia. I really like you and all, but....." He said softly.

She still looked confused. Did she not understand there were rules to relationships? The first one being someone actually asking the other one to go out. Stiles looked to where Lydia was standing again. He huffed out a breath when he saw Jackson's hand on Lydia's hipbone. He was leaning close to her ear saying something that made Lydia blush. He trained his eyes on the girl in front of him again. The poor girl still looked bewildered.

"I don't understand" Malia stated with a frown on her face.

Stiles let out a puff of air. He looked between Malia and where Lydia was getting quite cozy with the person he despised the most on this earth. When he looked back to Malia again she was scrutinising him. It was kind of cute, the way her brow line scrunched up. He took another peek over her shoulder to see Lydia staring straight back at him. He's not sure why he did it, well maybe he is, but without really thinking about it he pulled Malia back to him and joined their lips again.

He kept his eyes trained on Lydia and noticed she was boiling mad. As he continued moving his lips over Malia's, he couldn't help but raise his eyes at Lydia's expression. Why was she so mad?  
He finally let his eyes close. He moved his hands to sit on Malia's hips. Her hands came to the nape of his neck. It felt good. He can admit that now. Before the kiss turned into something x rated he pulled away.

He chanced another glance in Lydia's direction only to find that she was no longer standing where she was. Neither was Jackson. He hated how his stomach dropped with disappointment.

~

He hadn't spoken to Lydia since the party. Not that they ever really had anything to say to each other except for when they were arguing about something. However they hadn't even done that lately. They shared a class together three times a week, but they never spoke, not even to get a rise out of each other. Now they were sat together with their families and Scott and Melissa at the dinner table of the Stilinski house.

They both arrived home at the same time, seeing as though they were on the same flight home. She sat four rows in front of him on the plane. Neither of them said boo to the other. When they finally landed and got off the plane Scott and Allison were waiting at the arrivals gate. Both of them giddy with excitement at seeing their best friends. However immediately their moods change, when they see the sad sorry faces of the two people walking up to them.

"Welcome home guys." Scott welcomed as he shook Stiles hand and bought him in for a man hug.

"Yeah it's great to see you both." Allison added as she wrapped her friend in her own hug.

"Hi." They both answered softly.

The four of them made their way to the parking lot. An uncomfortable silence surrounding them all. They were forced to sit in the back of the car with each other. Sitting as close to their respective doors as possible. Curios glances coming from their friends in the front. Stiles hated how they were around each other now. Ok yes, he is in a relationship with Malia and yes, Lydia is dating Jackson now, but he missed their banter.

Now as they sit across from one another at the dinner table, Stiles is trying his best to not look at the girl opposite him. The conversation carried on around them as they ate their thanksgiving dinner. Both of them kept their eyes trained on their plates. Acutely aware of their best friends eyes on them. Scott and Allison were quite bemused with the silence from Stiles and Lydia. Normally they would've been shouting the house down with their arguing.

"So Lydia?" It's his dad. "How are your classes treating you?"

She looks a little shocked that she is being spoken too.

"Um fine thanks Sheriff." She answered timidly.

"That's good. And what about you son?"

"Just peachy." He replies a little sarcastically not looking up from his plate.

He feels Lydia's eyes burning into his skull. He pushes back in his chair and stands up.

"Sorry, excuse me I just need some air." He apologised.

He makes his way out to the back porch and sits down on the step leading to the backyard. God he's an idiot. He places his face in his hands and let's out a shaky breath. He misses her. He misses her sharp tongue and piercing eyes. He misses her foul mouth and stubborn will. Why can't they just get along. Why is it so hard for them to sit in the same room together. His thoughts are broken by the screen door opening from behind him. Without looking he knows it's her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG are you shocked. Two updates in less than a week. You could say my mojo is back. It's taken me less than a day to write it. It starts them down a slightly long, bending, winding path. Friendship first right? Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.

Lydia stood by the door for a few moments, taking in the boy, no...man, sitting on the step. He looked so defeated. His hands running through the mess that he calls hair. She notices his right knee bouncing a little from her view. She hated seeing him like this. She wonders if it has anything to do with his girlfriend. Or more like she's hoping it's because of his girlfriend. She takes in a deep breath and makes her way to the step.

She sat down next to him, well more like she sat as close to the railing that was as far away from Stiles as possible. He sat close to the other. There was enough room for another two people to sit in between them. Comfortably. The space between them worried her. Both physically and spatially. Ok sure they're not the best of friends, and yes they mostly argue when they're within ten foot of each other, but she hates that they're not even doing that anymore.

"You okay?" She asks breaking the silence.

"Do you care?" Was his blunt response.

Ouch! Okay. She might've deserved that. She's never really shown that she's remotely interested in Stiles' feelings.

"A month ago, probably not." She answered. Acutely aware she is lying through her teeth.

"Whatever Princess." Was all he replied with. "I don't want to argue tonight."

Lydia gritted her teeth. She still hated him calling her that. She was not a princess. Was this why he hated her so much? Because he thought she was stuck up.

"God you're such a dick." Lydia stated. "And stop calling me that."

He just smirked in reply. Making Lydia's blood boil.

"You know what Stiles?" She said standing up and turning to him. "Screw you."

She started back towards the door. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him answer with 'Time and place Martin'. She turned back to where he was sitting. He hadn't moved. She must've been hearing things. She stomped down the stairs and stood right in front of him. Ready to give him a piece of her mind. It took her clearing her throat before he looked up at her. When he did the words stuck in her throat and she's pretty sure she is going to need a dry pair of panties.

She got stuck looking into the molten honey that are his eyes. She tried to look away, but was distracted by the Cupid's bow of his top lip. If that wasn't bad enough, there was one vein on his neck more prominent than the rest as he tilted his head up to look up at her. Fuck! He was gorgeous, even when he was running his mouth and calling her names. What was she suppose to say again? She couldn't for the life of her remember.

"I....You....shit!" Was all she could manage to get out.

He looked at her curiously. The crease in his brow adding fuel to the fire that was already flaming inside of her.

"What is it now Lydia." He said sing songing her name. "I told you I'm not in the mood to fight."

He returned to bouncing his knee and running his hands through his hair. Dammit! She wanted to do that. She tried to compose herself as she searched her brain for the words she wanted to say. She was failing miserably at both. She couldn't move, she couldn't form any words, she was still mesmerised with his long fingers raking through his hair. Imaging how she wanted them roaming over her body. Shit!

She internally shook herself out of her daydream. She had a boyfriend. What the hell was she thinking? Sure she still had all those unresolved feelings for Stiles, but that didn't excuse her standing there in front of him and blatantly checking him out. Not that he noticed or anything. He was back to staring at the ground. She breathed in deeply and set her shoulders straight. It was time for her to let go of any feelings she has for him. Easier said than done.

"Do you know what? Forget it." She said as she headed back up the steps. "I was just trying to be friendly."

With that she opened the back door walked through and closed it a bit harsher than she intended.

~

After getting home and having a shower, she laid herself on her bed with a thud. Her mind keeps drifting back to earlier on. Seriously, why could they not just have a civilised conversation without tearing each other to shreds? Not to mention how she couldn't get his fucking long fingers out of her brain. Also she had to go through it all again tomorrow, because Allison and Scott thought it would be fun for them all to hang out. Really Guys?

She could've argued and put her foot down, but when you come up against the force that is Scott and Allison, there is just no way of getting through. They are incredibly hard to say no to. So she had crumbled under the pressure and nodded a yes at Allison's expectant face. Stiles just grunted from the couch he was lounging on. Wether that meant yes or no, she wasn't sure, but normally wherever Scott is, Stiles isn't far behind.

She really did wish they could be friends, or at least be civil to one another when they're around other people. She was so tired of the arguing and teasing. Again something that until tonight had not happened in a very long time. She just didn't want to be walking on eggshells all the time. Or wound so tight worrying about when their next big fight was going to happen. She hated it. They've spent their whole lives being that way.

On the plane ride home she spent a lot of time thinking. She had hoped maybe this trip home could be her chance to start being an adult. She had hoped she would have the courage to let bygones be bygones and maybe try being Stiles' friend. Yes, he's seeing someone else and yes she hates that, but she is too, so she can't hold it against him forever. It's not his fault she never had the courage to tell him how she felt.

She climbed under her covers determined to put all thoughts of Stiles and his honey eyes, messy hair and fucking fingers out of her mind. Just as she closed her eyes, her cell phone buzzed on her bedside table. Seriously? Who the hell would be texting her at this time of night? Straight away she thought it would be Allison, or maybe Jackson, so imagine her surprise when she picked up her cell to see Stiles' name above a short message.

'I'm Sorry.' Was all it said.

She couldn't take her eyes off those two little words. She read them over and over for almost five minutes. Was he sending her a peace offering, or was he just trying to make her feel bad? Should she respond? She sat there for another ten minutes debating this in her head. Another five minutes to think of something appropriate to send back. After half an hour since he texted her she decided to go with simple as well.

'Me too.' She hit send and put her phone back on her table.

She was certain he wouldn't reply again tonight. She curled up with her arm under her pillow as her eyes started to drift shut. Her mind was still running a mile a minute. Could there be a possibility that he wanted to be friends too? Was it wishful thinking to believe that maybe they turned some sort of corner with their four word texts? Lydia could only hope their days of arguing are over. She finally fell asleep to images of Stiles' long fingers raking through her hair.

~

Stiles and Scott were standing near the ticket booth to the movie theatre. Well Scott was standing, Stiles was pacing. Lydia and Allison were late. Typical females, Stiles thought. He was as nervous as hell. He sent her the text last night, not even contemplating she would text him back. It took him an hour to get to sleep after seeing her reply. His mind replaying their scene out on the back porch over and over.

He knew he had been an asshole for speaking to her they way he did. It just took him to eleven o'clock to admit he had. He shouldn't have taken his mood out on her, even if she was the reason for his mood. Not her fault he's never had the balls to tell her how he feels. No point in making her pay for his blatant mistakes. As he read her text again before falling asleep, he made a deal with himself. Be nice to Lydia. Maybe she will be nice back.

"Dude, you're wearing a hole in the carpet. Pipe down." Scott says bringing Stiles out of his trip down memory lane. "Why the hell are you so nervous?"

"I'm not....not really...I dunno." He stumbled out.

Scott just quirked his left eyebrow at Stiles' answer. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Ok so maybe I am. It's just I think Lydia and I might have made some progress last night."

Scott just looked bemused.

"Really? Because all I heard was silence, with a side of arguing last night." He replied. "When exactly did you fit in making progress?"

"I...I sent her a text."

Scotts eyebrows almost went through the roof. As far as he knew Lydia and Stiles never text each other.

"Wow. So what did you say?"

Stiles scrunched up his face a little.

"I'm sorry."

Scott looked at him expectantly. Obviously waiting to hear more.

"That's it? I'm sorry? You got 'making progress' out of two words?"

"No. Of course not. She text me back." He said with a smirk.

"With what?"

Stiles' face scrunched again.

"Um...Me too."

Scott laughed. Stiles grimaced. He knew it wasn't a lot to go on, but the fact that she texted him back spoke volumes in his mind. Before Scott could reply with some witty remark, Stiles notices the girls walking through the automatic doors. Allison practically starts running to get to Scott, while Lydia is rolling her eyes at her best friend. Her gaze shifts to Stiles. She gives him a small smile and he can literally feel his throat constricting. He smiles back, well he hoped that's what it was.

He used the time it took for her to reach them to get a good look at her. She seems a little more demure today. Casually dressed, hair cascading over one shoulder in a braid. Very little make up that he could see. She looked good. Who was he kidding, she always looked good. She could be wearing sweats and a tee and Stiles still thinks she would look amazing. He has always thought she was beautiful, nothing would change that. Not even dating another girl. Fuck!

What the hell was he doing? He hasn't thought once about Malia since he set foot on the plane. Hasn't even called her, he's been so caught up in the dilemma that is Lydia. He makes a mental note to text her once inside the movie theatre and let her know he will call her tonight. Right now though he needs to be nice to Lydia. Try and act like the adult he is and actually talk to the damn girl. Or maybe he should just keep his mouth shut. Less chance of saying something stupid.

That plan goes right out the window when she speaks to him, actually speaks to him. No teasing, no yelling, she just comes right up and talks.

"Hi Stiles." She says with a shy smile. His heart melts.

"H...hey. Good to see you." What the fuck? He internally cringed. Could he be anymore of an idiot.

She just smiles again and then turns to greet Scott. Oh boy! This making progress is hard as hell!

~

The movie is only half an hour in and Stiles is yawning. The girls made them watch a romantic comedy and Stiles couldn't be more unimpressed. Why the hell do girls go all nuts over a love story. Jeez isn't everyday life filled with enough drama, without having to watch a two hour movie about it. He reaches for his coke to take sip, when he notices Lydia getting up and heading out of the theatre. It takes him five minutes to follow her out.

He finds her outside sitting at a cafe table belonging to the frozen yoghurt shop. She's playing with her phone. Looks like she's sending a text. Probably to Jackson. Who he still despises by the way. He doesn't go straight over. Deciding to wait until she loses the cell. He goes to the yoghurt shop instead and buys two cups. He's not sure which flavour she likes, so he bought two different ones, hoping she would like one of them. He casually makes his way to her.

"Hey." Her head shoots up at his voice. She smiles when she sees him. Good start.

"Hi. I just had to reply to a text and I didn't want to annoy anyone with my screen light." She tells him.

Stiles notices she looks a little sad. It breaks his heart. He hates seeing her sad. Her face lights up though at the two cups in his hand.

"Did you buy me frozen yoghurt." She asks surprised.

"Nope! They're both for me." He replies jokingly as he sits across from her.

She narrows her eyes a little. It's such a cute look on her.

"Ok...I'll share...but only because I like you." Shit did he just say that? Stupid stupid Stiles.

"Do you want vanilla or strawberry?" He says backtracking.

"Vanilla please."

He passes the cup to her. Their hands touching briefly with the exchange. They both still slightly. Stiles simply because he felt an electric charge tingle through his fingers. He's not sure why her actions stopped. Hopefully for the same reason. Hope hadn't really been a friend of his, so the thought disappeared. They sat quietly for a bit while they ate their treats. Stiles tried to look at her secretly, but as he looked at her, she was staring back at him.

"You don't like me Stiles, you never have. So why the sudden campaign to be friends?" She ask with a look that was sure to give him heart failure.

She looked so sad. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. This is it. The (maybe) moment of truth.

"I don't hate you Lydia. Hate is such a powerful word. I guess it was just easier to antagonise you than be friends with you." It was a semblance of truth.

He couldn't lay his whole heart out on the line. Jesus. They were both in relationships now. Had been for weeks. He couldn't just say how he really felt without there being repercussions and he wasn't quite ready to deal with them yet. Be nice to Lydia. Try to be Lydia's friend. That's the most he could hope for right now. And he really did want that.

"Besides, you gave as good as you got, so it wasn't all one sided." He added.

She smiled at that.

"I guess....I don't hate you either." She replied. "You just know how to push all my buttons and I only know one way to retaliate."

It was true. He'd cast his line with a hook on the end and she would bite every time. It was fun for a while. Not anymore.

"I'm so tired of fighting with you all the time, or ignoring you, or you ignoring me. I just don't want to be tired anymore." She said with her eyes glued to her yoghurt cup.

"Me too." Was all he could come up with.

There was a silence so deafening it hurt his ears.

"Truce?" He asked as he urged her to look at him.

She met his eyes and nodded.

"I'd like that." She answered.

They threw their cups into the trash and walked back into the theatre. Stiles felt like a massive weight had lifted. And it felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo. I'm on a roll. Three chapters in under a week. Chapter four people. I hope you're enjoying the story. They hit a little bump in the road in this one, but things get interesting in the next chapter. Enjoy! 
> 
> Just want to take a moment to to thank everyone who has commented and hit the kudos button. You guys are the best xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.

It's a week after thanksgiving when they break up. Well rather when Lydia catches Jackson making out with one of her supposed friends at a frat party. Funnily enough she's not actually all that upset about it. She spent two hours on the phone to Allison. She wasn't angry or upset. She didn't even cry. It was more like relief that she didn't have to pretend anymore. She didn't have to pretend with a boy she didn't really want to be with.

When she tells Stiles about what happened (because they really had become friends since thanksgiving), she didn't know what she expected from him, but it certainly wasn't the tiny bit of distance he had put between them again. Not as much as when they weren't talking to each other, but it was enough to concern Lydia. The day they were to head home for Christmas, she decided to confront him. She walked over (or stomped, she's not really sure) to his dorm.

All her resolve is lost when she see's Stiles and Malia right outside his building. Their arms wrapped tightly around the other and lips locked in a furious kiss. She turns her head away from the sight with her heart breaking just a little. It's then she notices two suitcases sitting at their feet. Lydia's head began to swim. Was he bringing her home for Christmas? Or was it a goodbye between lovers as he headed one way and she headed the other?

Just as she had decided she was intruding on a private moment and was turning to head back to her dorm, she heard her name being called.

"Lydia?" Stiles questioned.

She inhaled deeply before releasing it and turned back to face the boy her heart was hurting over.

"Hey Stiles, Malia." She said as kindly as she could with a smile plastered on her face. "I just came over to um....see when you'll be ready to head to the airport?"

She is completely aware of the fact that they didn't have any plans to head to the airport together. It was all she could think to say.

Both Stiles and Malia gave her a quizzical look.

"Ah....ok." Stiles answered looking at Malia with a bemused expression. "I didn't realise we were going to the airport together."

"Oh....um....ok....I just thought it would make sense seeings as though we're on the same flight." Lydia continued to smile, but inside she was cringing.

"Oh. Well...." He looked to Malia, she gave him a slight nod. "I guess you could catch a lift with us in our cab. There's plenty of room."

So he was bringing her home for Christmas. Brilliant. Just what she needed. Not only would she have to put up with Allison and Scott all over each other (Which she was totally prepared to do, because Stiles would've been there to distract her), but now she is going to have to endure Stiles and Malia as well. Awesome. To add insult to injury, she wouldn't even be able to occupy herself with thoughts of her own boyfriend, because she no longer has one. Fucking fantastic!

"Oh." She turned to look at Malia. "You're coming to Beacon Hills for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Stiles invited me at the last minute. I can't wait to meet everyone." She replied sincerely.

Lydia let out a small noise from her throat. Wether it was anger, jealousy or just plain resentment she wasn't sure. She cleared her throat and answered.

"Well that's great."

"So the cab will be here in fifteen minutes." Stiles started. "Did you want to go get your things or should we just swing past your building?"

Lydia tried to compose herself as she replied.

"Um just swing past and grab me. I'll head back now."

"Awesome, we'll see you soon." Stiles announced.

Lydia smiled and turned to leave with a grimace on her face and muttered 'I can't wait' under her breath. It was going to be a long Christmas holiday.

~

The cab ride to the airport was excruciating to say the least. Lydia had taken the front seat next to the driver, while Stiles and Malia were in the back manhandling each other. Seriously? Right there in the cab, with an audience? A pout had permanently resided on Lydia's lips the whole way. Once they got to the airport it didn't get any better. They walked with Stiles' arm around Malia's shoulder and they stole kisses all the way to the check in counter.

Lydia walked behind them with a scowl on her face as her knuckles turned white from the grip she had on her suitcase. She really had no right to be jealous. That didn't stop her from being jealous though. The worse part was that she actually liked Malia. Sure she could be a little blunt and forward, but that was part of why Lydia liked her. What she didn't like about her was the fact that she has her arm linked with the arm of the boy she loves.

Once they had checked in and arrived at their gate, they sat down on the uncomfortable chairs. Stiles is in the middle of her and Malia. Lydia's skin tingled at the proximity to her whisky eyed boy. Her phone ringing bought her out of her daze. Her whole mood changed when she saw the name of the person calling her. She jumped up from her seat and headed away from the others just as Stiles leaned in to kiss Malia. Seriously, their lips are going to be ruined.

"Ally, hi." She answered the call excitedly.

"Hey Lyds. Just checking to make sure you're on your way."

"Yep all checked in, just waiting to board."

"So are you excited about coming home?" Allison asked.

Well she was until she found out they had an unexpected visitor.

"Of course!" She answered trying to sound excited.

She must've caught the irritation in Lydia's voice. Ally wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong?" She queried.

"Nothing." Lydia replied trying to control the disdain in her voice.

"Lydia?"

She huffed out a breath and told Allison what was going on.

"So we have an extra person coming to Beacon Hills." She started.

Allison stayed quiet. Waiting expectantly on the other end of the phone.

"Stiles is bringing Malia home." Lydia continued with resignation in her voice.

"Oh." Is all Allison could say. "Shit. Well that sucks."

"You're not kidding. I have to spend the whole holiday watching the two of them make out wherever they deem appropriate. Which, believe me seems to be anywhere."

They continued to talk until the flight was boarding. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Lydia headed back to where Stiles and Malia had been sitting to grab her carry on bag. She cringed as she watch Stiles offer his hand to his girlfriend. She walked behind them the whole way to the plane. She was extremely thankful for the fact that her seat on the plane was at the front and Stiles and Malia were at the back. At least she didn't have to keep watching them grope each other.

An hour into the flight, Lydia's eyes started to drift shut. She fell asleep thinking what Christmas would've been like with just her and Stiles, she had hoped that maybe she would get the courage enough to tell him how she feels. Maybe over eggnog and secret santa's. In her fantasy she imagined him telling her that he felt the same way. Then just like that she remembered he wasn't available. Then another thought occurred to her. She was going to be a fifth fucking wheel.

Fantastic!

~

To describe how he felt when Lydia told him about her and Jackson breaking up was a little difficult. Elated, at first, she was finally away from that asshole. Excited that she had come to him with the news. Disappointment as he realised that she was single, but he wasn't. Then confusion as to how this would affect their friendship. And lastly guilt, when he thought about Malia. His girlfriend. Who trusted him explicitly.

His head hurt with all the mixed emotions that were running through it. As much as he has always held a torch for Lydia, he cared for Malia deeply. She was fun and feisty, and she loved him fiercely. He knew that she was way more invested in their relationship that he was, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty. In fact he felt even more guilty knowing he hadn't put a hundred percent effort into it. Right then he made a decision to give Malia a chance.

The only way he knew how to do that was to spend less time with Lydia. Because when he was around her, his imagination ran away with him. It wasn't fair to Malia. It also wasn't fair to him to hope that Lydia would suddenly start to have feelings for him. He knows his love is unrequited. He was just happy that they were friends now. That would have to be the extent of their relationship. He at least owed that to his girlfriend.

So in doing so, he had put some distance back between them. Just enough so that he had a chance to make things work with Malia. It wasn't easy considering he and Lydia had started studying together for their political science class that they shared. Coming up with excuses to not be around her was becoming quite the task. His smart mouth only got him so far. He wasn't sure if she noticed that he was avoiding her.

Now on the car ride home to their respective houses he is starting to think she had. She had barely spoken two words to either of them since they picked her up from her building. If her grunts and facial expressions were anything to go by Stiles assumes she's angry. What about? Who knows, but the tension wrapped around Lydia was so thick, that he was scared to say anything to her in case she exploded.

When they arrived at her house, Stiles gets out of the cab to help her with her luggage. From the glare she is giving him, he's thinking it probably wasn't a good idea.

"I don't need your help Stiles. I'm quite capable of carrying my own suitcase." She all but snapped at him.

He flinched at her tone.

"Ah sure, no worries, just trying to help." He replied.

She leaned into the back window and spoke to Malia.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills. Enjoy your stay." She said sugary sweet.

"Thanks Lydia." Malia answered. "We should hang out while I'm here."

No, no, no....that is not a good idea Stiles thought to himself.

"Of course." Lydia said with what Stiles thought was strained excitement.

"So Lydia, we'll see you Christmas Eve?" Stiles asked. "You know for our annual secret Santa exchange."

He's not sure, but he thinks he sees Lydia roll her eyes. Christmas Eve all their families got together for a gift exchange. Including Allison and her father. Normally it ends in Lydia and Stiles berating each other over their gifts. He hoped this year would be different now they were friends. He also hoped that the gift he got Lydia would surprise her enough that she wouldn't have time to pick holes in it. However with her attitude at the moment, Stiles wasn't so sure.

"Wouldn't miss it." She answered in a flat tone.

With that she walked up to her front door. He didn't see the look she gave him before she walked through it.

~

They'd been sat in the living area of the McCall residence for an hour. The parents were in the dining room. Everyone has welcomed Malia with open arms, which made Stiles happy. The only person who didn't seem to be happy she was there was Lydia. Which bemused him, because they got on quite well at school. They're not BFF's by any stretch of the imagination, but they were friendly enough that was for sure.

So the fact that Lydia is blatantly ignoring Malia, starts to grate with him a bit. What could possibly have happened for Lydia to be so rude. Sure up until thanksgiving Stiles was use to Lydia being rude to him, but usually she is so polite when it comes to everyone else. It's almost like she is going out of her way to make Malia feel uncomfortable. But why? When Malia tries to start a conversation with Allison, Lydia just straight out interrupts her. Stiles has had enough.

"Lydia?" He warns through gritted teeth.

She just turns and smiles a wicked smile his way.

"Yes Stiles." She answers sing songing his name. Still with that Cheshire grin on her face.

Stiles stands up from the sofa and nods his head to the back porch.

"Can I speak with you a minute? Please." He asks almost whining.

"Sure." She replies with an air of confidence.

They head out the back. As soon as the door closes behind Stiles he rounds on Lydia.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questions with more than a hint of anger in his tone.

He notices she flinches a little his tone.

"I....What do you mean?" She asks in return. Her voice hitching a little.

Stiles stands up to his full five foot eleven height and crosses his arms in front of him and sets a glare in Lydia's direction.

"I mean why are you being so rude to Malia?" He queries with his left eyebrow raising in question.

"I am not being rude to your girlfriend." She states with a bite in her voice. She turns her back to him. She's facing the garden.

He moves to stand on the steps in front of her.

"Oh really, then do you want to explain what that was in there just now?" He starts.

Her head snaps up to give him her own glare.

"When you basically shut her down in front of Allison." He adds. His voice raising another octave. "I don't understand why you're being such a bitch to her. I thought you liked her."

Lydia completely ignores him and instead starts her own Spanish Inquisition.

"While we're on the subject of bitches...." She begins crossing her arms in front of her. "You want to explain why you've been ignoring me ever since I told you about Jackson and I."

Stiles furrowed his brows a little.

"I haven't....I....Look you're changing the subject." He said shaking his head. Trying to stamp down the anger. He doesn't want to fight with her.

"I don't know what your problem with Malia is, but can you at least try and be civil for the rest of the night."

She huffs out a breath and stamps her foot a little. Like a petulant child. Seriously?

She fixes him with another glare.

"You haven't answered my question?" She says through gritted teeth.

Stiles lowers his head and starts to walk up the stairs.

"I don't want to fight with you Lydia. Can we just go back inside, swap gifts and then Malia and I will be out of your hair." He answered opening the screen door. "Hell if it makes you happy we'll stay away for the rest of the Christmas holidays."

"Stiles....I...."

He doesn't hear the rest of what she says as he walks into the house, feeling worse than what he did ten minutes ago. Looks like they're back to hating each other again. Except he doesn't hate her at all. He hates that they almost had a friendship worth fighting for. Now it looks like it's over before it can really begin. Its always one step forward and two steps back with them. To make matters worse, he still loves her as much as he ever did.

Once he returns to the living area he sits back down next to Malia and lets her take his hand. She asks if everything is ok and he replies with a nod. Lydia comes back in five minutes later and Stiles chances a look at her. She looks defeated and tired. He's pretty sure she sees the same look on his face. They're friendship, relationship, whatever it is, is fucking exhausting. Note to self, fix things with Lydia, because he hates that they do this to each other.

They exchange their gifts. For now the smile on her face is reward enough as she plays with the pale green cashmere scarf he bought her. Secretly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and dusted. Enjoy. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. All mistakes are mine.

Stiles was true to his word and kept away from her for the next six days. When they did things with Scott and Allison it was separately. Not for the lack of their friends trying that was for sure. They had tried at every moment for all of them to get together. However Stiles was having none of it. So imagine her surprise when Malia is standing on her front porch at nine o'clock in the morning, on New Years Eve. Alone. Stiles was nowhere in sight.

Lydia couldn't disguise the shock on her face at seeing the tall blonde/brunette. She just offered Lydia a smile and nervously shifted from one foot to another. After initial pleasantries, she invites her inside. They head to the kitchen. She sits at the breakfast bar, while Lydia gets them a drink. Malia thanks her and Lydia sits on the stool next to her. They're silent for a long time. She is still totally bemused that Malia is sitting here in her kitchen. Malia finally speaks.

"I'm sorry for just turning up unannounced." She starts nervously. "But I think we need to talk."

Lydia looks at her a little bewildered.

"Um....Ok....About what?" Lydia asks carefully.

"About Stiles." Malia replies bluntly.

Lydia cringes a little inside. What the hell?

"What about Stiles?" She questioned. "What has he done now?"

Malia shakes her head and a soft smile graces her lips.

"Nothing, he's been fine, except he is miserable and I think I know why?" Malia states matter of factly.

Lydia is so taken aback by the statement that she stays silent.

"He's been moping around since Christmas Eve. Since you two argued on the porch."

Lydia still has nothing to say.

"So I've come to a simple conclusion." Malia turns to look at Lydia. "He loves you, I think he has for a long time."

What? No way! She's joking right. Malia has it so wrong. There is simply no way that Stiles has any feelings for her except friendship (or resentment after what happened Christmas Eve).

"Are you kidding me? Stiles doesn't love me. No way." Lydia replied laughing.

"I think he does and I think you love him too." She replied with a knowing look.

What the fuck? She stares bug eyed at Malia.

"I see the way you two look at each other. As much as you both argue and tease each other, to me it just seems like...." Malia trails off as she ponders the word she is looking for. "....foreplay."

Lydia knows her eyes have gone wide with shock. She knows too that her mouth is agape. Her cheeks are probably blushing too. She shakes off her embarrassment and tries to compose herself. Determined not to let Malia see straight through her (white lies.)

"Look Malia, I care for Stiles sure, it's only natural, we've known each other for ever, but you've got it completely wrong, he loves you." Lydia tells her, as much as it pains her to do so.

"I'd like to believe that." Malia says as she turns her gaze to her hands. "I might not be a smart as you two, but I know when I'm fighting a losing battle."

Silence fills the air.

"I've been really patient, hoping he would get over his feelings for you, but when you're not around he is a different person." Malia states with resignation in her voice.

Again there's a pregnant pause before Malia speaks again.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him?" She asks looking straight at Lydia.

"I....I...." Lydia stutters.

She can't lie. She knows if she does Malia will see straight through her. But she can't seem to say the words either.

"It's okay." Malia says instead with a sad smile. "I'm going to go. I need to go and see Stiles."

She gets up from her stool and heads towards the door. It takes Lydia a moment to do the same.

"Wait Malia." The girl turns back to Lydia. "He loves you not me."

She moves closer to the tall girl. Malia shakes her head softly.

"Bye Lydia. I'll see you around."

She walks out the door and down the front path. Lydia is stuck like glue to where she was standing. What the fuck just happened?

~

She sits on Allison's bed later that evening, watching Allison curl her brunette hair. They're getting ready for the annual NYE party that the sheriff's department host at the local town hall. She has just finished telling her everything that had happened this morning. Lydia's brain had been addled all day trying to process everything Malia had said. She had come to her own conclusion. Malia was crazy! She had to be if she thought Stiles had any feelings for Lydia.

She had even tried to wrack her brain to see if there were any indications that he might have felt that way. But Lydia only came up blank. There's not a single moment in their lives that would even suggest it. So Malia must be delusional. Up until he started dating Malia he would flirt with anything in a skirt. He has no issues with devouring his girlfriend at any given time right in front of her. Plus there's the teasing and shouting matches. Nope! Malia is definitely crazy.

"So....do you think maybe she is right?" Ally asks looking at Lydia in the reflection of the mirror.

""C'mon Allly, you've been around Stiles and I for years, do you honestly think he feels anything but resentment for me?" Lydia scoffs. "And after Christmas Eve, I'm pretty sure he's back to hating me again."

Allison just shrugs her shoulders and finishes the last of her curls before turning off the curling iron. She turns to face Lydia.

"Before thanksgiving, I would've agreed with you." Allison starts."I don't know, he just seemed different towards you after that."

"Well I think Malia is wrong. You didn't see they way they were on the way here."

Lydia gets up from the bed, making her word final as she unzipped the bag of her new dress. Stepping into the blue strapless chiffon dress she delicately pulled it up her body before nodding to Allison to zip her up. She adjusted her breasts to show off her cleavage a bit before stepping in to her black heels. She stood in front of the mirror and assessed the outfit. Standing up straight she decided then and there not to let Malia's words ruin her night.

After Allison puts her own dress on she takes Lydia's hand and they head out into the living room of the Argents penthouse apartment. So Lydia didn't feel like a third wheel, Scott and Allison decided to meet each other there. Allison's dad is driving them, seeings though he's going too. They arrive at the party in full swing. As they walk up the pathway they stop short of the door. Chris Argent carries on inside and the girls stand there staring at the door closing behind him.

"You ready?" Allison asks taking Lydia's hand again.

Lydia just gives her a look that says 'Please I was born ready'.

~

He is stood near the drinks table talking to his dad and Scott's Mom. He's determined to get drunk tonight after what had happened earlier in the day. He is well aware of the fact that he's not legally allowed to get drunk here. But he will find a way. He still can't believe Malia broke it off with him. Especially without a seemingly good reason. All that she had said was it wasn't working out and that she was heading home to her parents. That day.

He stood there confused as Malia left as quickly as she came. His mind was reeling as he watched the door close behind her. He wasn't sure what had made Malia do what she did. He thought everything was going well. They'd pretty much spent the last week to themselves, only catching up with Scott and Allison once. She'd had his undivided attention. Especially since he made a concerted effort to stay away from Lydia.

Lydia. She looked beautiful tonight, he couldn't deny that. He hadn't made any effort to go over and speak to her when she walked through the door. He had just watched as Scott made his way over to greet Allison. They did make eye contact though. She offered him a soft smile and all he could manage was a small wave. He turned from where they were then eyeing off the table deciding on which drink would be his choice of weapon.

He was nursing his second (illegal) cup of punch, talking to a girl he new from high school when he sensed her behind him. He turned to the vision that stood before him.

"Lydia. Hi." He said nervously, cursing himself for his stupidity.

"Stiles." She looked over his shoulder and greeted the girl behind him. "Hi Heather. How are you?"

The petite blonde stepped forward.

"Hey Lydia. I'm good. How's school treating you?"

"Can't complain." Lydia replied. She turned back to Stiles. "Where's Malia? I haven't seen her at all. I thought I would try and apologise for Christmas Eve."

Heather chose that moment to walk away, leaving Stiles with Lydia. Alone. By himself. Fuck! The last thing he felt like doing was explaining Malia's absence. He barely understood it himself. He turned and poured himself more punch, offering Lydia one as well. She accepted. Then there was silence. Encompassing, deafening silence. He tried to look everywhere but the swell of her breasts peeking out over her dress. He cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye.

She was looking at him expectantly waiting for an answer to her question. Stiles' posture deflated as he played with the edge of his cup.

"Stiles?"

He lowered his gaze before revealing the truth.

"She left. Went back home to her parents." He began.

"What...I..." She tried to say before Stiles blurted out the rest.

"She broke up with me." He took a chance and returned his eyes to her.

There was a softness there. He didn't noticed the intake of breath Lydia took at hearing the news.

"Why?" She asked gently.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"Hell if I know." He replies. "She just said it wasn't working out. Which makes no sense at all, because we were working."

Lydia put her hand on his arm. He felt that electricity again that he had felt that night at the cinemas. He looked at her hand for a long time before he heard her speak again.

"I'm sorry Stiles." She said genuinely.

She moved her hand from his arm, he missed her touch already.

~

Despite the events of the day, Stiles was actually enjoying himself. Although the the alcohol maybe contributing to that. He'd manage to dance with a few girls without stepping on their toes. He managed to hold sensible conversations with people despite the alcohol coursing through his body. He'll he'd even managed to stay away from Lydia. Though that might be more her doing than his. She has been avoiding him most of night.

There was something strange going on with her and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knows the distance between them is his fault. In his hopes of making it through the break without arguing with her again, he had managed to widen that distance. Still, something is off. He's pretty sure when he isn't intoxicated he will figure it out, but right now, right in this moment his head is too fuzzy and he's enjoying dancing with Heather too much. Malia a distant memory.

When she moves closer to him and puts her hands on his hips he flinches. Even in his alcohol induced state he knows that it feels wrong. Fuck, his girlfriend had only broken up with him just over twelve hours ago. What the hell was he doing? He moves her hands from his waist and mumbles his apologies before heading in the direction of the men's room. Once there he leans on the basin with his hands cursing to himself.

He's so engrossed in his self loathing he doesn't hear the door open. It's not until his best friend speaks that he shakes himself off and turns to face him. A little unsteady on his feet.

"Hey. You okay?" Scott asks moving to help Stiles stand up straight.

"No. I'm so fucking far from being okay." Stiles slurs as he pulls his arm away from Scott.

"What the hell happened man. One minute Malia and I are all over each other and then the next she breaks off with me."

He moves to sit on the bathroom floor.

"Lydia and I, we were finally getting along and then we're not. Not to mention that she's been acting even stranger than normal tonight."

Scott gives him a quizzical look.

"I don't know dude, maybe it's the alcohol, making me see things that aren't really there."

He puts his head in his hands.

"It's like....like...." He pauses for a second as his mind starts clearing a little. "Like she knew."

"What?" Scott asks confused.

"She knew." He stands up quickly, probably too quickly as he stumbles a little on his feet. "She fucking knew."

"Stiles, what are you talking about?"

"About Malia breaking up with me. She knew." He says with a touch of anger in his voice. "That's why she wasn't all that surprised."

He starts to pace back and forth. He swears under his breath, calling Lydia quite a few colourful names before he started towards the door. His resolve set.

"Stiles, man calm down, you can't be sure...."

He doesn't hear the last of Scott's sentence as he marched right out of the door. He walked back into the hall, scouring over the top of everyone to find his target. It took him a while, but when he did he saw her dancing on the dance floor with Allison. He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring everyone's complaints and his father shouting after him. He was on a mission. When he made it to the two girls he grabbed Lydia's hand and yanked her behind him.

"We need to talk." He growls at her as he continues on his way to the entrance. A stunned Lydia stumbling behind him.

He didn't care. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so firstly I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but hey who doesn't like a good cliffhanger. Secondly, God these chapters just seem to get longer and longer, so I apologise profusely for that. Lastly enjoy xxx
> 
> PS. Thank god for the cool and rainy weather, being cooped up inside is what has given me the time to update so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

She is dancing with Ally, feeling a little tipsy from the alcohol Stiles stole for her. They're dancing and laughing to some eighties song when she feels his hand grab hers. She only gets a quick glance at his face, he looks royally pissed. Then suddenly she is being jerked along behind him. She is stumbling and cursing as he pulls her towards the entrance. His grip is so tight she feels like her bones will crack at any minute. Once they're through the door, he turns to face her.

She rips her hand from his grip and then looks at his face. She gulps at the anger she sees flashing behind his eyes. His mouth is in a tight line and his eyes are narrowed. He sways a little on his feet. He must be drunk. He straightens himself up and crosses his arms over his chest. Then he is glaring at her like she literally stole Christmas from him. She crosses her own arms over her chest and then fixes him with a glare of her own.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Stilinksi?" She asks her own temper flaring.

"You knew didn't you? Before I even said anything you knew." He bites out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" They're all but shouting now.

Stiles scoffs at her.

"Don't stand there and pretend you don't know what I mean." His face is turning red.

"Stiles I haven't got a clue what you're talking about. Literally." She takes a step forward. He takes one back.

His head drops and his eyes lower to the ground.

"About Malia, breaking off with me. You knew." He says a little quieter.

Lydia inhales quickly. Shit!

"You didn't seem all that surprised when I told you. At the time I guess I was just too overwhelmed to notice."

"Stiles....I...." She tries to say but he interrupts her.

"No Lydia, don't even try to apologise." He says looking back up into her eyes.

Apologise? Her Apologise? He's fucking kidding right? She stands up taller and stares him down.

"I wasn't going to." She said tightly. "Yes Malia came and spoke to me, but no she didn't say she was breaking up with you. So you see I didn't know anything."

He narrows his eyes at her before speaking again.

"Why did she come and talk to you?" He asks genuinely interested in the answer.

Shit! What the hell does she say to him? 'Oh she just said that she thinks that you're in love with me and that I'm in love with you.' God no she couldn't tell him that. As she shuffles a little under Stiles' gaze she contemplates her words carefully. Should she tell him the truth and have it all out in the open? No! The embarrassment of laying her heart out there was overpowering. So she decides to lie instead. This lying business is becoming too easy.

"She....just wanted some advice...." Stiles gives her a quizzical look. "Um....fashion advice. About what to wear tonight." There that should be believable right?

He's still looking at her as if he doesn't believe a word of what she's saying. The silence is killing her, but she doesn't know what else to say. For the longest time she feels like he's going to call bullshit on her lie. Minute by agonising minute passes by. He looks like he is trying to figure something out with the way his face is taking on several different expressions in those agonising minutes. Finally he talks.

"That's it? That's the only reason she came to talk to you." He still doesn't sound like he believes her.

"I swear Stiles, she said nothing about breaking up with you." This at least was the truth.

He seems to mull this over for a moment, before he stands up straight and speaks again.

"I'm sorry." He apologises. Lydia is shocked. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but you've been acting weird all night since I told you about what happened."

"I have?" Lydia asks confused.

Breath in breath out. She thought she had been carrying herself fine all night. Maybe she was more transparent than she thought.

"Maybe it's the punch." She offers, hoping he will buy it.

"Maybe." Is all he says.

They stand there shuffling on their feet a little. Stiles' is obviously from embarrassment. Lydia's is complete and utter horror at the thought of Stiles figuring out that she had just lied. Stiles apologises again before suggesting they head back inside. Lydia breathed a sigh of relief (hopefully not too loud), that he was letting it go. They make their way back to the party. Lydia heads straight to Allison, to tell her everything, she sees Stiles take a seat at a table.

She hates that she lied to him. Hell who is she kidding? The last two years she has been doing nothing but lie to herself.

~

As the clock ticks down to the new year, Lydia tries to put the events of today behind her. It had been an exhausting day. Probably the most exhausting day ever. It beats any exam she has taken. As she stands and talks to some kids from high school she subtlety tries to look for Stiles. She hasn't seen him for about half an hour. They haven't spoken since their moment outside. When she finally sees him he is tangled up with a girl on the dance floor.

Seriously? He's been single for a half a day and he's already trying to hit on another girl. This just proves that Lydia was right about Malia. She is crazy if she thinks Stiles has any feelings for her. Totally aware that she is glaring daggers at him, she is shocked when his eyes look up and find hers. His face scrunches up at the look Lydia is giving him. As if he recognises what the look means he quickly pulls away from the girl.

She watches as he moves among the crowd towards her. Lydia's heart rate speeds up. His eyes never leave hers as he pushes his way through all the bodies. Her own body is starting to get warm. The look he has in his eyes is pure fire. Wether it's lust or anger she can't tell. Just before he reaches her, her mind kicks in to gear. Next thing she knows she is turning away from him and heading towards the ladies room. Coward.

As fate would have it Allison was just washing her hands, when Lydia barrelled into the room.

"Lydia, hey." She says a little hesitantly. "You okay?"

"No....yes....I'm not sure." Lydia replies stuttering. Her breathing ragged. "Stiles....eyes....me."

What the hell is wrong with her, she can put a straight sentence together. Allison looks at her concerned.

"Lydia breath. You're hyperventilating."

Was she? Oh God she was. Breath in breath out. After a few minutes she got her breathing in check.

"Now do you want to tell me why the hell you're so panicked?" Allison asks gently.

Breath in breath out.

"I was standing there glaring daggers at him, because he was all tangled up with this girl." Lydia says almost in one breath. "You know the nerve of him after his girlfriend just broke up with him."

She took another deep breath before continuing. Allison nods her head.

"Then suddenly he was marching straight for me and he had this look in his eye....my body went rigid and got all warm and tingling and then I just turned and left."

Breath in breath out.

"Maybe he was just coming over to talk." Allison suggested.

"No, no, no, no. Ally you didn't see the way he was looking at me. He almost looked possessed....or drunk, I'm not sure which one."

"Lyds. Maybe this is fates way of telling you to get your shit together and just tell the boy how you feel."

Lydia looked at at Allison wide eyed. Is she crazy?

"I....c....can't. Not now. He's only been single for half a day."

"Well you might not have another chance before someone else scoops him up." Allison says matter of factly.

She takes Lydia into a hug and whispers in her ear.

"Just tell him."

Lydia nods against her friends shoulder.

The girls leave the bathroom hand in hand. There's only an hour before the new year. Lydia has two resolutions for the new year. No more lying and tell Stiles how she feels. One she's pretty sure she'll be able to pull off. The other, probably not so much.

~

After his moment with Lydia he heads to a table that's empty. He needs to just be alone with his thoughts for a moment. He rests his head on his folded arms on the table as he recounts their conversation. He's still not sure if he believes her completely, but she seemed pretty convincing that she knew nothing about Malia. Still though. There was definitely something she wasn't telling him. He groaned into his arms. God his head hurt.

His heart was so confused. Not to mention his brain. He knows he should be moping about after what happened with Malia. He just can't seem to stop thinking about the fact that both he and Lydia were single now. Maybe Malia breaking up with him was a good thing. Maybe now he could stop pretending that he wasn't thinking about Lydia all the time. Maybe this was fates way of telling him to man up and finally tell the girl how he really feels.

As quick as that thought came to him it disappeared. He must be crazy to think that Lydia 'fucking' Martin would welcome this news. As he laid there in his misery he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see his best friend offering him a small smile. Stiles just goes back to laying his head (which was starting to thump as the alcohol wore off) on the table and grunting out a hi to Scott. Misery loves company. Isn't that how the saying goes?

"So. Did you talk to Lydia." Scott asks as he sits down next to Stiles.

"Yes." He mumbled in reply.

"And?" Scott questions expectantly.

Stiles lifted his heavy head again to face Scott.

"And I was wrong. She didn't know." He answers. "But she's definitely hiding something."

"What makes you think that?"

Stiles shook his head. Bad idea. Ouch!

"I don't know dude, there was just something off with her."

Scott gives him a sceptical look.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't jump to conclusions, because that worked out so well last time."

"Look man, I know it sucks to be dumped." Stiles gives him a warning look. Scott raises his hands up in defence.

"All I'm saying is, maybe, just maybe it's a good thing."

Stiles looks at him dumbfounded. He's kidding right?

"How the hell is my girlfriend breaking up with me a good thing?" He asked before mumbling out "Thanks for the support buddy."

"What I mean is, at least now you can concentrate on Lydia and maybe finally tell her how you feel." Scott suggests.

"Scotty pal, you're not helping." Stiles tells him.

How much of an asshole would he look like if he went running to confess his feelings to another girl, when his girlfriend just dumped him. No these feelings have to stay hidden for an appropriate amount of time. Kind of like a mourning period. Besides he's not quite sure he could handle rejection again so soon after what happened. And he is pretty sure that is exactly what he is going to get from Lydia. Fuck relationships suck!

"I know you mean well and all Scott, but now is just not he right time for confessions of love." Stiles told him solemnly. "I would feel bad for Malia. It's not fair to her."

"I didn't mean right this minute dumb ass. I just meant you might want to do it before she is no longer available."

Scott patted him gently on the shoulder before heading off to find his own girlfriend. Stiles decided it was time for another drink.

~

He was dancing very close to whatever her name was when he caught Lydia glaring at him. God damn he should be six foot under, she looks like she's ready to kill him. Why is she so bloody concerned if he's dancing with someone? He is still certain there's something going on with her. He pushes away from the girl he's dancing with and makes a beeline for Lydia. He is going to get answers one way or another.

He's not sure if its adrenaline or alcohol that's pushing him through the crowded dance floor, but he is determined to get to Lydia. Her eyes go wide when she notices Stiles heading her way. He must look like a madman to her. If he were sober that thought would've made him turn around straight away, but the alcohol flowing through his veins is giving him a confidence he doesn't normally have. He's just about there, when she turns on her heel and walks away from him.

He can still see her head as she scampers towards the ladies room. He follows as far as he can, then she disappears into the bathroom. He's just about to follow her in when he feels strong hands pulling him away. He turns to see who the perpetrator is only to come face to face with his bemused looking dad. Shit! He'd been able to avoid him all night (you know with being drunk and all). He puts his usual smirk on his face before speaking (hopefully not slurring) to his dad.

"Hey Pop, how ya doin'?" He manages to get out.

"Son are you drunk? Is that why you were just about to walk into the ladies room?"

Stiles was conflicted. If he said he was drunk and that was the reason for his mistake, his dad would probably drag him over hot coals. If he told him the truth as to why he was going into the girls room, he would then know about Lydia. Either way he was going to be in hot water. So rather than confessing his love for Lydia, he decided to go with drunk, which wasn't a lie, it's just the truth that is probably going to cause less pain.

"Um yeah someone must've spiked the punched." He replied with a grin.

His father just shook his head and grabbed Stiles' arm and lead him away from his answers that lie behind that door. His dad in front of him mumbling something about 'being the sheriffs son and he should've known better.' With New Year only being half an hour away the Sheriff decided to let Stiles stay, under one condition, no more punch. He sat Stiles at a table and handed him a bottle of water and then shoved a plate of food under his nose.

The clock ticked down to midnight. Stiles was now standing with his bottled water in his hand completely ready for this NYE to be over. As the DJ counted down from ten Stiles wandered onto the dance floor where everyone else was counting down too. Five, four, three, two, one....'Happy New Year' the crowd erupted. Auld Lang Syne played in the background as everyone hugged and kissed to bring in the new year.

Melissa McCall was just releasing him from a hug when he bumped into someone behind him. He turned to apologise only to be met with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She looked up at him through her long lashes, he was melting inside. She was truly a vision. Then next thing he knew she was kissing his cheek. Without even thinking he kissed hers too. They embrace briefly before Lydia looked up at him again and spoke.

"Happy New Year Stiles."

Then she turned away and embraced the next person she saw. He didn't get to say it back. He was too stunned that she had actually kissed him. Ok so it was only on the cheek, but still it was her lips on his skin. Skin that he will probably never wash again. He decided then and there that his relationship mourning period probably wouldn't last as long as he first thought. The next chance he got he was telling Lydia how he feels.

Little did he know that, that chance wouldn't be for another four weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not really) another cliffhanger, sort of, please don't hate me too much. I promise things get good from here so bear with me. x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real from here on in.
> 
> For the last six chapters I have started in Lydia's view, I'm swapping things around and will be starting this chapter from Stiles' view. 
> 
> Again I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos. I'm so happy you're all enjoying the story. Now enjoy xx
> 
> I have a pretty busy weekend ahead so the next chapter might not be up for a couple of days. I'm off to see Civil War tomorrow....yay so excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Stiles doesn't get any time alone with Lydia for nearly four weeks. It was almost like she was now avoiding him. Well for the first week after new year anyway. The second week after new year her parents decided to take an impromptu trip to Los Angeles. That trip lasted until two days before they were due to go back to school. They were alone for maybe half an hour at the airport, but who has that kind of conversation at an airport?

It's been nearly five weeks since Malia broke it off with him. He hasn't heard a word from her. He had tried ringing and texting, but she never replied. If nothing else he just wanted to make sure she was ok and hopefully they could still be friends. Guess not. He hasn't seen her at all on campus in the week they've been back. Just today he found out from Kira that she transferred to a college closer to home.

Back on Campus a week and still he hadn't been able to get Lydia alone. Even with their class together, she always seemed to be out the door before Stiles had even got out of his seat. So now he stood in front of her building, determined to have just five minutes alone with her. He pretty much knew her schedule back to front (creepy right?), and he knows that in five minutes she will walk outside to head to the library.

Five minutes turned into ten, then twenty. After half an hour she still hadn't come out yet. Stiles stood there contemplating his options. He could turn away and try and catch her after class tomorrow, or he could grow some balls and just go up to her dorm room. Before he could think better of it he pushed open the double glass doors and headed to the desk on the right to ask which room she was in.

After ascertaining she was on the third floor in room 31, he quickly made his way to the elevator. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to finally stop and open its doors. He stepped out and looked at the little plaques on the wall telling him that rooms 30 - 37 were to his left. Once he reached her door he took in a deep breath before knocking. It felt like eons before he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. 'This is it Stilinski.' He said to himself.

He was a little shocked and somewhat lost for words when it was Kira that greeted him at the door and not Lydia.

"Stiles hey!" Kira said excitedly.

"Uh....uh....Kira. Hi!" His voice a little high pitched. "Um....I was looking for Lydia."

He could feel his face getting flushed.

"Oh! She hasn't been back yet. Said something about maybe trying out the gym after class." Kira replied.

"Oh. Right. Ok." He stumbled out.

"Maybe you can catch her there." Kira suggested.

"Yes. Right. Good idea. Bye Kira." He said suddenly before turning back to the elevators.

Kira just chuckled under her breath before closing the door.

He practically ran to the gym on the other side of campus. He wasn't going to risk missing her again.

~

He watched her through the little glass windows on the door. Well rather he drooled while he watched her. She had on the tightest running shorts that sat fairly high up on her thighs. To go with it she had a crop top on that barely covered her chest. His jeans were getting slightly uncomfortable. He is certain his eyes are wide and his mouth is gaping. It takes her moving from the treadmill towards what must be the change rooms to bring Stiles out of his daze.

He composes himself and pushes his way through the doors. Determined to catch her before she headed back to her dorm. He stood just inside the doors, leaning against the wall, trying to look inconspicuous. Which he's pretty sure he is failing at. Twenty minutes passes before he sees her walking back through the gym. She doesn't even look like she has done a workout. She doesn't notice him at first. Too engrossed with something on her phone.

When she's just about to him she looks up. Stiles gives her what he hopes is a genuine smile. In return he gets a look of shock and surprise.

"Hey Lydia....how....how are you?" He say nervously.

"Stiles....what are you doing here?" She asks. She seems just as nervous.

"Well I've been trying to catch you all week, but you either leave class really fast or....And we haven't spoken since....and I was just really hoping to...." He can't get his words in order.

"STILES!" She all but shouts at him. "Get to the point."

He takes in a deep breath, then releases it slowly before speaking.

"Ok. Would you maybe want to grab coffee with me?" He asks hesitantly.

She's quiet for the longest time. He guesses she's trying to decide if it's a good idea.

"Ok." She answers timidly.

"Yes? Ok?" Stiles replies a little stunned. "You're sure?"

She rolls her eyes a little.

"I'm sure, now come on." She demands as she grabs his hand and leads him out the door.

They're barely through the door when she releases his hand. He sighed at the loss of contact. He just wished he could hold her hand all the time. They make small talk on their way to the small coffee shop near Stiles' building. They talk about class. About Scott and Allison. About Lydia's impromptu holiday. She regales him with stories of everything she did while in Los Angeles. They avoid any talk of NYE like the plague.

When they reach the coffee shop Stiles holds the door open for her. She mumbles a soft 'thank you' as she walks past him. Her hip grazed his as she entered the shop. It sent shockwaves through Stiles' entire body. 'Be cool Stiles' he thinks to himself. They order their drinks and wait in silence for them to be made. Once the barista hands over Lydia's fancy concoction and Stiles' simple black coffee, they find a table for two in the corner. The sit side by side. Sort of.

The silence remained for what seemed like forever once they were seated. With all the talking they did on the way over, there's not much left to talk about. Well there's a lot to talk about really, but Stiles hasn't built up the courage enough to say anything and Lydia isn't fairing any better. They're just stealing small glances at each other and smiling nervously when the other one catches them. The tension in the air is so thick. Stiles decides it time to break the ice and bring up NYE.

"Listen, Lydia." He starts of nervously.

She looks up at him with those big green doe eyes.

"I'm really sorry about what happened New Years Eve." He continues. She tries to interrupt but he's having none of it.

"I was drunk and the alcohol was doing stupid things to my head and I was acting like a complete asshole. I should never have accused you of anything." There he said it. "I was such an idiot I didn't even wish you a happy new year."

She smiles shyly at him.

"Happy New Year Lydia."

She just took another sip of her coffee then once again she took his hand in hers.

~

To say Lydia was shocked that Stiles was waiting for her near the gym doors was an understatement. After what happened NYE and then the kiss she gave him, Lydia had managed to avoid him until that point. She's not sure where the courage came from to lean up and kiss him on the cheek. But when he kissed her back her body came alive. As chaste as it was it sent fire burning straight to her core.

She had spent the next three nights replaying that simple kiss over and over in her head. If a kiss that simple could do unimaginable things to her body, she wonders what it would to her if their lips were joined together. That thought kept her awake for another three nights as she bought herself to an unbelievable climax on the fourth night. Just the thought of his lips on hers and his hands roaming her body sent her body into a frenzy.

Now as she stands there listening to Stiles explain why he is there (well more like babble) her mind is drifting again. She shakes her head and interrupts his babbling almost screaming his name to tell him to get to the point. Then he shocks her even more by asking if she wants to get coffee. With him. By himself. Them together. Well she guesses she can't avoid him forever. So after a while she said yes.

Now he is apologising for NYE and then wishing her a happy new year. After having a quick sip of her coffee that boldness invaded her again as she took his hand in hers. The spark of electricity that spread through her hand was unbearable. It took all her courage to not let go. She heard him inhale sharply. The way he was looking at her made her blush a little. Then she let out the breath she was holding and spoke again. It was time to come clean.

"Stiles....Its ok. I'm sorry too." She began carefully. "There's something I need to tell you."

He looks at her questioning. She still hasn't let go of his hand. In fact he squeezes it tighter as a message for her to continue.

"I....I wasn't completely honest with you that night." She says so quickly it almost comes out as one word.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks with a confused look.

"About why Malia came to see me that day." She shifted her gaze to her coffee cup unable to look him in the eye. "She came to talk about you."

This information was what caused their hands to break away. Well it was Stiles her let her hand go actually. She missed the contact as well as the comfort his hand had given her. There's a pregnant pause before Lydia chanced a look at him again. His gaze was on the table. A confused expression on his face. That looked like it was turning into anger. Lydia was starting to panic. This wasn't going as she planned. She tried to defuse the situation.

"I swear though I had no idea she was going to break up with you." She said trying to placate him.

He looked up at her with a look that said he didn't quite believe her.

"Honestly Stiles I didn't have a clue. When she left all she said was that she was going to see you." Her eyes pleading with him to believe her.

Lydia tried to reach for his hand again. She needed him to believe her.

"So you said she wanted to talk about me?" He began taking her hand that she offered.

Lydia breath a sigh of relief. She nodded in answer.

"Well then, what did she say?" He asked gently.

Well here goes. Moment of truth.

~

She knew she had to tell him, but it didn't make it an easier to actually tell him. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak. For a long while she couldn't say the words. They were stuck in her throat like how the husk of popcorn sometimes gets caught. As his stare intensified she contemplated the right way to go about this. Damn it! Which ever way she said it, it wasn't going to make the conversation any less awkward.

"She said a lot of things that were extremely hard for me to swallow." She started. "What I mean is I had a hard time believing what she was saying. Still do."

He motioned for her to carry on. She retold him everything that Malia had said to her that day. Basically word for word. When it came to the part about where Malia had told her why she thought Stiles was miserable she hesitated. While he was holding her hand it gave her the courage to speak. He had let it go again though when she needed it's comfort the most. She exhaled loudly and shifted her eyes to the table before continuing.

"She concluded that you were in love with someone else." She said softly. "And that, that someone loves you back."

The silence was deafening. She couldn't bare to meet his eyes. Those beautiful whiskey eyes that she loved so much. She could feel those same eyes boring into her forehead. She could also sense that he was running those long slender fingers through his already messed up hair. She sighed inwardly at how awkward she felt. She can only imagine how uneasy he felt with all this information. He broke the silence with the most awkward question yet.

"So who is it that I'm supposed to be in love with?" His voice cracked a little on the word love.

All she could do was stutter.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked softly taking her hand again. "Please....tell me."

She still couldn't bear to look up. She answered so softly she's not sure if he heard her or not.

"Me."

She heard him exhale softly. It was that short breath that she brought her eyes back up to his. She couldn't read the emotion there.

"Huh." He said to her without really looking at her.

"I....I....it can't be true though right....she was wrong. You don't love me." She said in a resigned voice.

"Stiles?"

His eyes met hers finally and the fire that was in them made her gasp. The next thing she knew, Stiles' hands cupped her face and he pulled her close, so close that they were breathing the same air. He was staring so deep into her eyes she swears he was touching her soul. Lydia couldn't breath. He glanced quickly to her lips and then crashed their lips together in a strong fiery kiss. It was so fierce Lydia was sure her lips would be bruised.

Her eyes flutter closed as he nips at the seam of her mouth with his tongue. Begging for entry. When their tongues collide Lydia melts into Stiles strong chest. He adjusts his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands have softened a little on her face and he's now ghosting his fingertips over her cheek. Lydia's hands are gripping his shirt so tight her knuckles must surely be turning white. As the kiss comes to an end he pecks her lips softly before looking deep into her eyes again.

"Does that answer your question?" He says softly against her mouth.

She has no words and she is still a quite heady from the feel of his lips on hers. She can only answer him with a soft nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay...Finally.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's been a busy week. So I know I've been updating pretty quickly before this chapter. It will probably tone down now to once a week. Maybe twice a week if the creative juices are flowing. This chapter is mammoth. I apologise.
> 
> Again a huge thanks to everyone who is reading and for all your comments and kudos. I love you all xx
> 
> Stiles and Lydia go on a date....Baby steps guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

He was sure he was wearing a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon. He didn't care. He had kissed Lydia and she had kissed him back. Right in this moment, as they walked back to her dorm hand in hand, he was the happiest he had ever been. They had kissed again after Stiles' initial one before smiling shyly at each other as they confessed their feelings to one another. It was a revelation that Stiles will forever hold in his memories. Lydia Martin loves him.

He wanted to shout it to the world, but he knew he had to do this right. He didn't want to scare her off now that they were on the same page. She wants to take things slow. As much as Stiles wanted to go full throttle, he knew it was the right thing to do. Only a week ago they weren't talking to each other. With the exception of the small time between thanksgiving and Christmas, they have spent the last nineteen years pretty much tormenting each other.

So despite all the things he had wanted to do to her the minute they had been honest with each other, he agreed. Go slow and try and build a real relationship off the feelings they have for each other. With the knowledge that she actually wanted a relationship with him, he suggested they go out the next day. On a real date. She had agreed as she took his hand and they walked out of the coffee shop grinning from ear to ear.

Now as they stand in front of her dorm room the nerves have kicked in. They had rode the elevator up in comfortable silence. She hadn't let go of his hand the whole time. The electricity that ran through his body at the touch hadn't subsided at all. He had to completely restrain himself from throwing her against the elevator wall and having his way with her. Now she stands with her back leaning against her door and holds both his hands in hers. 'Control Stiles.' He thinks.

He removes one hand from hers and moves it to stroke her cheek. He looks down into her emerald eyes.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks as his thumb moves to lightly run over her lips.

Her eyes fall shut at the touch and Stiles smiles at the action. He brings his other hand up to cup her face. With her eyes open she looks up at him through her long lashes and takes her bottom lip between her teeth. That alone is causing Stiles' jeans to become extremely strained. He leans down slowly and places a soft kiss to her lips coaxing her lip from the grip her teeth hold on it. She is the one to deepen the kiss by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

His own arms come to wrap tightly around her back. His hands spanning the small of her back before he grips tightly to her shirt. When he feels her chest collide with his, he knows a small moan leaves his mouth. 'So this is what heaven feels like?' He thinks to himself. When her tongue swipes the seam of his lips begging for entry he complies. He couldn't stop himself from pushing her against her door. When his hands settled on her hips she moaned.

That was what made him pull away. He wasn't sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her in her room and having his way with her in her bed. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I need to go." He says softly. She pouts. It's so adorable, he thinks. "If I don't, this whole taking it slow will be moot."

She smiles softly at him and nods.

"You're probably right." She answers resigned, her arms still around his neck.

He pecks her lips again before taking her hands from his neck and bringing them between them.

"I want to do this right for you Lydia." He says gently. "I don't want you regretting giving me a chance."

It's her turn to bring her hand to his face and gently caresses his cheekbone. She smiles up at him and then kisses him softly. His eyes shut as she moulds their lips together. Then she is pulling away and saying goodnight.

~

It took him hours to fall asleep last night as he remembered everything that had happened that afternoon. Her words, her smile, her lips, her chest as it pressed up against his. Stiles shakes his head. It was that thought alone, that had him walking to the communal boys bathroom and having a cold shower at one o'clock in the morning. When he finally did fall asleep, he dreamt of holding her hand and kissing in the rain instead of everything he wanted to do to her body.

As he walked (nearly skipped) across campus to her dorm, he imagined what it would be like to do those things that he hadn't dreamt about to her. He knows he's getting ahead of himself. They only professed their feelings to each other yesterday. He just can't help imaging Lydia 'fucking' Martin writhing underneath him. Moaning his name as he takes her full breast into his mouth. Teasing the nipple with his tongue. 'Shit Stilinski, get it together.'

Lydia wasn't just another sex romp to him. He wanted this to work so badly. As much as he wanted to devour her in every way possible, he also did actually want to just be able to hold her hand, or kiss her whenever he wanted, especially in the rain. He just wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend. He smiled at the notion. He continued to walk (or float he's not sure which) towards her dorm. Today was the start of new things. He couldn't wait.

He knocked on her door. Thinking how awesome this day was going to be. When she finally opened the door, Stiles gasped slightly. She seriously looks like a fucking goddess. He has seen her in her short flowing dresses many times, but now as he takes in the small girl in front of him, his imagination can't help but run wild. The hem literally only sits about five inches down her thighs, making her legs look like they go on for miles.

His eyes travel from the hem of her dress to the neckline that is giving him a glimpse of her cleavage. Then finally he looks up to see her smiling at him.

"Hey." She says simply.

Stiles gulps slowly, trying to get his mind and breathing in check.

"Hey yourself." He replied. "Uh....you ready to go?"

She just nods as she pulls the door closed behind her. She takes his hand and leads him to the elevator. When they step inside and the door closes Lydia pounces on him. She pushes him hard against the elevator wall, causing the air to leave his lungs. Before he can get his breath back she is kissing him ferociously. Stiles' eyes are wide as she grasps his shirt like she's hanging on for dear life. It only takes a moment before he is kissing her back.

He spins them so that she's the one with her back against the wall. With their tongues and teeth colliding he grips her hips so hard he's sure he is going to leave marks. When he gently grinds against her she moans into his mouth. He pulls away only to bring his lips to her neck. That soft ivory piece of heaven that he has dreamt about kissing forever. Her head lolls slightly to allow him full access to the slender lines of her neck.

She is pulling on his hair at the nape of his neck. It literally feels like she is going to rip hair out. He kisses his way up to behind her ear and suckles a little there. She tastes like strawberries. His hands have come to rest on her waist and he is holding on as if she was the last life jacket on a sinking ship. When he flicks his tongue over the soft flesh of her earlobe he hears his name fall from her lips like a prayer.

"Stiles." She whispers breathily.

On hearing his name he comes up from the comfort of the space between her neck and shoulder. He moves back a little to look at her face. It has a slight pink tinge to it. Her eyes are closed and her head is still lolling to the side. She is beautiful. Her fingers are looped through the belt loops on his jeans. She is trying to pull him close again. He knows though that this can't go any further, not yet, not here. And as if the universe agreed with him the elevator dinged.

They straighten themselves up just before the doors open to reveal Kira and a tall blonde curly haired guy waiting to get in.

"Stiles, Lydia. Hi guys." She says cheerfully.

He chanced a look at Lydia and noticed that pink tinge had turned into a full on blush.

"Kira. Hi. How are you?" He asks trying to break the tension. He turns to the guy and offers him his hand. "Hi. I'm Stiles and this is Lydia."

Lydia just offers a small wave. The guy takes Stiles' hand and introduces himself.

"I'm Isaac." He said in an English accent.

"So are you two talking again?" Kira asks nonchalantly.

She turned to Isaac. He gives her a quizzical look.

"Lydia and Stiles have known each other forever. They've spent most of their lives bickering and then they became friends....then they weren't again....it's very complicated."

Well not only is Lydia blushing but Stiles is now too.

"Okaaay." Is all Isaac responds with.

Stiles clears his throat and takes Lydia's hand. He feels her stiffen at the touch slightly before she relaxes into it. Kira looked curiously at their enclosed hands.

"Well nice to meet you Isaac, Kira always good to see you, but Lydia and I have plans." He says confidently. "So we need to get going."

He pulls on Lydia's hand and heads away from a very confused looking Kira. He thinks he hears Lydia say goodbye. When they're far enough away Lydia speaks.

"Well that wasn't at all awkward." She says sarcastically as she stops them in their tracks.

Stiles turns to face her only to be met with the small girl leaning up on her tiptoes to place a kiss to his lips. When she pulls away he sighs.

"So where are you taking me?" She asks as she pecks his cheek.

"Not telling." He replies with a smirk.

They continue on hand in hand towards his jeep.

~

They talk non stop all the way to where Stiles was taking her. She had no clue where that was exactly, but she was excited none the less. She was going on a date with Stiles. She had just finished making out with him in the elevator and it had felt amazing. Liberating almost. Who knows what would've happened if that ride had been longer. She knows she's the one who wanted to take things slow. She just couldn't help it. The feel of Stiles' hands on her hips....Fuck!

Her dreams of having this boy were becoming a reality and she couldn't keep the stupid smile off her face. When he had kissed her outside her door room last night all kinds of inappropriate thoughts invaded her mind. The feel of Stiles' lips on hers sent fire straight to her core. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. Sleep didn't come easily to her that night. When she finally did fall asleep it was to visions of Stiles' hands and mouth running all over her body.

She is bought out of her daydream by Stiles pulling his jeep into the parking lot of a retro looking diner. Neon sign and all. He told her to wait as he got out of the drivers side door and headed around to hers. That stupid smile was back and she's pretty sure she is blushing as well. Something she had been doing a lot of since yesterday afternoon. He opens her door and takes her hand to help her out of the jeep.

She turned to look at him.

"A retro diner....really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Too kitschy?" He answers with his own question and that adorable smile on his face.

She leans up and kisses him on the lips before replying.

"I love it."

He shut and locked the jeep before taking her hand again and walking her inside. When they step through the doors Lydia gasped. The place was amazing. They're seated at a booth with their own personal jukebox on the table and a photo of James Dean and Marilyn Monroe on the wall next to them. The server, who looks like she walked out of the fifties, hands them two menus and writes down their milkshake orders.

"How do you know about this place?" Lydia asks.

"One of the girls in my criminal law class told me about it." He answered perusing the menu.

"Well it's amazing." She states. "So this is our first date? Burgers at at fifties diner."

Stiles looks up at her and smirks at her.

"Correction. This is the first stop of our date."

Lydia gives him a curious look.

"Stiles?"

"Uh uh....it's a secret."

She huffs a little and crosses her arms over her chest. He gives her a lazy smile and takes her hand across the table.

"C'mon Lyds. I'm trying to impress you."

At that she squeezes his hand. Just then the server comes back to drop off their milkshakes and take their orders. After she walks away Stiles turns to the small jukebox.

"What do you want to listen to?"

Lydia rifles through the song choices before putting a quarter into the coin slot and choosing a song. When Stiles hears the first notes he nods at her.

"Good choice."

They sit listening to the raspy tones of Ben E King singing Stand by Me. Talking softly not to drown out the song. When the last chords of the song play the server comes back with their food. Lydia is practically drooling at the large cheeseburger sitting in front of her. After two more songs and when their food is finished, Lydia wants to kiss him. She makes a move and stands and slides into Stiles' side of the booth.

"You're too far away." She says as she leans herself into his side.

Stiles wraps his arm around her shoulder and leans down to kiss her forehead. That's not the kiss she wanted. She turns to face him and brings his face to hers before crashing their lips together. God she could kiss him forever. She pushes herself into him wanting to be as close to him as possible. He seems to agree as he pulls her close until there is no space between them at all. They finally break apart simply to catch their breath.

"Wow!" Stiles says still in a daze. "What was that for?"

Lydia shrugs her shoulders.

"No reason. Just because I can." Lydia replied. Stiles grins at her.

"So what's next?"

He doesn't answer. He just shuffles her out of the booth, pays the bill and leads them back to the jeep.

~

When he pulls up to building that had Rollerworld inscribed in big letters above the door, Lydia was dumbstruck. She can't skate. Ice skate yes. Roller skate....uh No! Inside she was shaking like a leaf. Give her a single blade underneath her feet anytime over four small wheels. When Stiles once again opens her door for her he must see the panic on her face. He quickly takes her face in his hands and asks what's wrong.

"Lydia, what's the matter? You've gone all pale."

She cleared her throat and tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"Stiles....I can't skate." She says her voice a little pitched.

"Sure you can Lyds. I've seen you skating before."

"Ice skating yes. I've never been on roller skates before." Her voice now is starting to panic.

"Lydia, it can't be that much different." He replies. He pulls her gently out of the car. "C'mon, I'll be right there holding your hand."

All she can do is nod.

Once inside they get their skates and head out onto the rink. There aren't very many people there. 'Phew.' She thinks. Less people to embarrass herself in front of. She wasn't prepared for this. What if she falls on her ass. She hasn't got much covering that part of her body. Why the hell didn't she wear jeans? She knows why, because she wanted Stiles' eyes on her bare legs. She wanted to look sexy for him.

When he takes her hand and leads her onto the rink she stumbles a little on the wooden floor. He grabs her just before she makes a spectacle of herself. He turns so he's facing her and rolling backwards. Gripping her hands a little tighter he gently pulls her along. She barely moves her feet allowing Stiles to guide her. His big hands wrapped around her small ones make her feel safe. She doesn't want to let go. After half an hour Lydia is no better than she was when they started.

"I can't believe you've never roller skated before." Stiles says as Lydia's eyes remain on the floor.

"Was never on my want to do list." She answers still looking at the floor.

She figures if she keeps looking at the floor she'll keep her dignity in tact. She can sense Stiles smiling at her. He let go of one of her hands and bought it to her chin to lift her head. He looks at her with adoration in those Whisky eyes she loves so much. And there's that smile she knew he was wearing. She loves that smile. It's kind of goofy and sexy at the same time. She goes to reach for his hand again when he pulls it back.

"You ready to try by yourself?" He asks as he slowly lets go of her other hand.

All Lydia can do is shake her head. No she is far from ready. He ignores her protests and let's go.

"You have to move your feet or you're going to fall......oomph!"

And just like that they're in a cliched position fit for an eighties movie. Stiles is flat on his back and Lydia is on top of him. 'God how embarrassing.' she thinks. She goes to push herself up off him, but he's having none of it. He pulls her back down on top of him and kisses her. Lydia's eyes flutter closed as she returns the kiss. They're oblivious to the other skaters as they get lost in each other. When they come up for air, Stiles gives her that smile again and then they help each other up.

"Soooo....maybe skating wasn't such a great idea." Stiles says as he guides her back to the carpet area.

"You think?" Lydia replies sarcastically.

They sit on a bench and remove their skates. They give them back to the attendant and Stiles takes her hand and leads her outside.

"So what decade are we visiting next?" She queries as he opens the door for her again.

Stiles chuckles at her as he closes her door and heads to his own side. He starts the car and off they go again.

"Well I can promise you it doesn't involve any form of moving at all. So you're safe." He replies.

"C'mon Stiles that's not an answer." She says almost pouting.

He just smiles to himself and doesn't say a word.

Ten minutes later they arrive at their destination. When they pull up Lydia breaths a sigh of relief and excitement. He's seriously working this decade theme. As they drive further in and stop the car Stiles plays with his radio station. Then he turns to her with questioning eyes making sure it was okay. She beams at him. They quickly get out and open the back of the jeep. Lydia looks at him with a raised eyebrow when she sees the blankets and pillows all set up.

"Don't look at me like that, I just thought we should be comfortable while we snuggle and watch the movie." He explains with a smile so wide.

Lydia throws herself at him and hugs him tight.

"It's perfect." She answers into his chest.

And it was. Snuggling up against Stiles at a drive in movie was all the perfect she needed right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra 1000 word chapter. It needed to be though for the story to flow. Hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump here. Only a few of weeks. Stiles thinks it's time they defined their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to TW creators. All is takes are mine.

It's been three weeks since he first took Lydia on a date. Three weeks of holding hands, kissing at every chance they got, and some heavy make out sessions. Three weeks of curling up on his bed or hers while they watch movies. Three weeks of curious conversations from their friends of 'are they or aren't they actually dating.' Stiles would like to know the answer to that question himself, because after three weeks he still doesn't really know wether they were dating or not either.

They hadn't officially put a title on their relationship. He had balked from the conversation more than once trying not to force the issue....because she wants to take things slow. Hell he didn't even know if she wanted to be 'exclusive'. Maybe he's overthinking the whole situation. Maybe she's just waiting for him to get the balls to say something. Maybe it's time for him to stop shying away from that question and just do it.

They had both opened up about their feelings for each other, so surely the next step was to make everything official. He knows she wanted to take things easy, and he is doing everything in his power to do that for her, but he was sick of being in the twilight zone where their status was concerned. So tonight's the night he's going to broach the subject and finally ask her to be his girlfriend. He can only hope she says yes.

He watches as Lydia talks to Kira while they're getting more drinks. They're enduring yet another party. This one held by some sophomore they don't even know. Isaac was the one to get them an invite. Isaac had been spending a lot of time with them lately and was slowly becoming Stiles' closest friend on campus. He was a bit of a dick, and a little blasé about things, but Stiles just put that down to him being English.

Speaking of the Englishman, he strides up to Stiles and offers him a cold beer.

"Thanks man." Stiles says as he tips his bottle in a salute at Isaac before taking a long draw of his beer.

He was thinking he probably needed the liquid courage to have the conversation with Lydia he needed to have.

"You ok mate?" Isaac asks looking at Stiles as he gulps down his beer greedily. "You look nervous."

Stiles nods at the taller boy and drowns the last of his drink before answering.

"Just got a lot on my mind." He replies as he looks in Lydia's direction.

Isaac follows his line of sight and nods in understanding.

"Right, Lydia."

Stiles just quirks his eyebrows and sighs. Yes Lydia.

As if Lydia knew he was thinking about her, she turned and caught Stiles' eye. She smiles at him and it melts Stiles' heart. He loves that smile.

"So what's the deal with you two anyway?" Isaac questions. "You two official yet or what?"

Stiles snorts a little as he shakes his head at Isaac.

"That's the million dollar question right there." Stiles answers as he notices the girls coming towards them. "Hopefully I'll have an answer for that question tonight."

Just then Lydia and Kira join them in the corner that they've reserved for themselves. Lydia hands him a beer and leans herself into Stiles' side. This surprises him a little as she is not huge on PDA with this many people watching. Their heavy kissing and make out sessions are normally confined to the quiet of their rooms or in the darkness of a cinema. The most PDA they ever really show in public is holding each other's hand and chaste kisses around campus.

He sighs as his arm automatically comes around her shoulder, her head lolls onto his chest. As Kira and Isaac argue about something, Stiles leans down and whispers in Lydia's ear.

"You wanna get out of here?" He places a barely there kiss to her temple.

She nods softly against his chest.

They say their goodbyes to their friends and Stiles takes Lydia's hand and leads her through the crowd of people and out the door. The air still has a chill in it despite it being the beginning of spring. Lydia shivers against him slightly. He stops them halfway to her dorm and offers her his jacket. 'It's so big on her.' he thinks. The sleeves hang way past her fingers. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and they continue on in silence to her dorm.

As they push through the double glass doors, Lydia pulls on his hand before they reach the elevator.

"You want to come up?" She asks taking his other hand in hers.

"Sure." He replies a little nervously.

Lydia notices the hitch in his voice.

"You ok?"

He nods his head and squeezes her hands gently.

"Of course. Let's go."

Lydia looks at him curiously before turning and pressing the button for the elevator.

~

Kissing Lydia was his favourite thing in the world. Her full plump lips wrapped around his own turned him on like nothing else. When she would bite down on his bottom lip he became as hard as a rock. Touching her came in at a close second. Her soft ivory skin made his own skin sizzle with electricity. Most of their making out was over the clothes stuff. Stiles was never brave enough to go any further. Slow and steady remember.

Now though with her petite body hovering over him and his hands settled on her hips, he can't help but wonder if it was time to take the next step. They've been kissing and touching for the last fifteen minutes and all Stiles wants to do is rip her clothes off and have at it. Then just as she goes to remove her top, he remembers the conversation they needed to have. He grabs her waist gently and regrettably moves her off him.

Once he sits up against her headboard he turns to find a confused look on Lydia's face. He just wants to kiss it right off her, but he is trying to be the sensible one here. He looks away and focuses on the end of the bed. He runs his hands over his face and then eventually roughly through his hair. He's kicking himself for stopping whatever they were about to delve into. He sits up straighter and clears his throat then turns back to her.

"We need to talk." He simply stated.

She just fixes him with a quizzical look. He squirms a little under her gaze.

"The last three weeks have been amazing....beyond amazing." He begins.

The expression on her faces changes so quickly from confused to panicked. He knows exactly what she's thinking. Stiles finds himself grabbing her face in his hands to try and calm her.

"Stop thinking like that Lyds. It's not what you think." He says softly before placing a kiss to her lips.

He pulls away before he can get too distracted from kissing her. He stares into her watery eyes. Fuck he didn't mean to make her cry.

"All I'm saying is that, I'm not really sure where any of this is heading." He continues gesturing between the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asks concerned.

He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and pulls her into his lap. He brushes a stray wisp of hair away from her cheek and tucks it behind her ear. He smiles at her and ghosts his fingers over her cheek. When he cups her face with his hand she leans into it. She is absolutely ravishing. So small and delicate. He just wants to hold her and protect her. Love her unconditionally like he has wanted to since middle school.

"I love you Lydia Martin and I don't care how cheesy that sounds or how much of a sap it makes me because it's true." He takes in another deep breath and releases it before continuing. "I was hoping we could make this thing between us official."

She blushes and drops her eyes under his stare and he thinks it makes her look even more beautiful. He keeps his eyes fixed on her.

"So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She doesn't answer straight away as she looks at him bewildered by his words.

Her answer comes in the form of a bruising kiss. She leaned up on her knees and grasped his face in hers. Stiles was momentarily shocked until he felt her tongue pressing against his closed lips. That was all it took for his hands to find purchase on her hips and squeeze tightly. He responded to the kiss with much fervour and soon their tongues were dancing together. She slowed the kiss down and ended it with a small peck to his lips. She sat back down on his lap.

"Yes." She finally said in response to his question.

He shouldn't be shocked but he is and he voices this.

"Really? For real?"

"Yes you idiot, for real."

He couldn't stop the stupid grin that he was sure was beaming like a lighthouse. He pulled her in this time and joined their lips together. His fingers digging into her hips again. The soft mewl that left her throat had Stiles' dick growing hard again. She rocked gently against him, this time he was mewling. He could feel her smile against his lips. It only encourages him to lift his hips so she can feel how hard he is against her centre. A soft 'fuck' leaves her mouth as she pulls away to breathe.

Correction. The sounds Lydia makes are his favourite thing in the world.

~

She walked into her favourite elective class 'Ancient Mythology' on Monday with a spring in her step and a smile she was sure that was permanently plastered there. She took her usual seat next to a girl named Felicity and proceeded to take out her notebook. The girl to her left looked at her suspiciously, almost if she was scared that Lydia was crazy. Well she wouldn't be far from the truth. She was crazy, crazy in love with her whiskey eyed boy.

After Stiles left her dorm on Saturday night, Lydia had basically been living on cloud nine. They met up again on Sunday for a movie, but this time Kira and Isaac joined them. So any PDA was left for when he walked her back to her dorm and wrangled his way inside her room again. They basically picked up from where they left on Saturday night. However just as she was sure they were going to take that much anticipated step forward, her laptop dinged with a Skype message.

"Leave it." Stiles said as he played with them hem of her top and kissed her neck softly.

She tried to ignore it and at first she thought she was successful especially when it stopped. But just as Stiles hands went under her top and massaged her stomach softly it started again. She huffed in annoyance and she moved off Stiles lap. He in turn flopped back on the bed growling in frustration. She quickly pecked him on the lips again before moving to her desk and answering the incessant noise. Alison was on the other end.

"This better be important." Lydia said gruffly.

"Well hello to you too." Allison answered.

Lydia notices that she moved slightly to look past her shoulder. She turns to follow her eye line and noticed that Stiles had sat up completely on the bed.

"Oh hey Stiles." Allison said with a smirk on her face recognising the boy.

"Ally." He replied curtly.

He got off the bed and walked over to Lydia. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow in class." He leaned closer to the screen. "Bye Allison, say hi to Scotty for me."

Lydia waited until he was no longer in view of the laptop before calling to him.

"Hey." He turned to look at her.

'Don't go.' She mouthed to him.

He gestured towards the laptop and then gave her a small wave.

'I love you.' He mouthed back.

Lydia just sighed as she watched him walk out the door. She turned back to the laptop with a look so full of disdain, Allison actually moved away from her laptop.

"I hate you." Lydia spat out.

"What did I do? We always Skype at this time." She answered. "Did I interrupt something?"

Lydia just fixed her with a glare, daring Allison to tease her. They went on to talk for about twenty minutes. After Lydia had calmed the anger brewing inside of her, she went on to tell Allison how Stiles and her were officially official. Allison squealed like a five year old. After regaling her with all that was going on at her college and Scott, Allison finally said her goodbyes with promises to Skype her again next Sunday, just as a heads up.

She sighed quietly at her desk as the memories of what could of happened last night force themselves upon her.

~

She bounces her knee impatiently as her eyes keep drifting to the door. Their shared class is halfway through and Stiles hasn't shown up yet. She stopped paying attention to the professor at the front about ten minutes into class. She's starting to panic. She secretly sent him a text fifteen minutes ago and she still hasn't heard anything back. 'Where the hell is he?' She thinks to herself.

She spends the rest of her class chewing on her manicured nails.

Once the professor dismisses them she is out the door like a bullet. Quickly checking her cell phone for any missed messages or calls. Nothing. She brings up his number on her phone and paces the length of the corridor waiting for him to pick up. After it goes to his voicemail she decides to head over to his building. Her heartbeat is rising and her mind is in overdrive as she thinks about what could have happened to him.

Just before she takes the first step up to the door she hears her name being called. It's Stiles.

"Lydia."

She turns to where she hears the voice and her heart plummets right to her stomach. He's on crutches. What the fuck? She practically runs the couple of yards towards him. She can't imagine the look on her face at seeing her boyfriend hurt. As she gets closer she notices he is smirking at her, but not in a joking way. She takes in the bandage around his ankle and then looks up to see his face contort in pain as he tries to put weight on it.

"Oh my god happened?" She asks with concern dripping from her voice.

"I was playing soccer with Isaac and tried to do some nifty move that, as you can tell didn't work out too well." He replies sheepishly. "It's not as bad as it seems. It's not broken."

"And did you break your hand too?" She said with her arms crossed over her chest. "You didn't think to text me or something?"

"Lyds my phone was in the gym in my locker." He replied pleading with her to understand.

Her stance softens as she goes to hug him but the crutches get in the way. She settles for a kiss instead.

"So how bad is it?" She asks as they begin to walk towards his building.

"Just a sprain really." He answers focusing on the path in front of him.

"Stiles?" She questions with genuine concern as they reach the steps. "Um do you need help getting up those?"

He shakes his head and with concentrated motivation he tackled the steps. Lydia followed him by his side in case he collapsed, which was quite possible considering how he teetered on the crutches. Once inside and in his room, which thank god was on the ground floor, Lydia helped settle him on his bed. She made a complete fuss over him, but Stiles didn't seem to mind. She was just about to hand him his laptop when he grabs her by the waist and pulls her down.

She lets out a little squeak of surprise before settling in his lap.

"See nothing wrong with my hands." He says smugly as he sits up a little to kiss her.

She smirks against his lips before pressing harder and deepening the kiss. Yes! She is crazy in love with her boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aargh I'm sorry. Lost my mojo for a bit. Plus I wanted to make sure this chapter was good.
> 
> I've had to change the rating to E, just for their dirty mouths and the sexy time that happens in this chapter. Lydia and Stiles and sex. 
> 
> I like writing smut, I'm just not sure I'm very good at it. But you guys can be the judge of that. Hopefully I've done it justice.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Warning: this chapter is huge again (sorry, not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

He's on crutches for three days and then spends another two days limping around campus. By the sixth day the bandage comes off and the bruising and swelling have gone down. Thank god because his and Lydia's personal time had been non existent since that first day it happened. Sure she has visited him every single day and has helped him to class too, but the make out sessions had been downgraded to chaste kisses and the occasional wandering hands.

To say his nights alone in his dorm had been boring would be an understatement. He wasn't able to get out of his own head. Lydia and him had finally made everything official and he has been cooped up in his room at night alone with thoughts of Lydia flashing behind his eyes. Or rather what he would like to be doing to her. Like kissing that spot behind her ear that makes her make the sweetest sounds. Stupid busted ankle interfering with his Lydia time.

Tonight though he was taking her out. He had rang Lydia and told her to dress nice he was taking her to dinner. Citing that it was their one month anniversary. She had called him a sap and told him it wasn't necessary. Stiles was having none of it. So at five o'clock he knocked on her door nervously and waited with flowers in his hand. Ok so maybe he was a sap, but romance is the key to his plan. Woo her with flowers and food and then hopefully end up back at his room.

It felt like forever before she opened the door. When she did Stiles' mouth was agape. It never ceases to amaze him how absolutely gorgeous she is. And she was his. He offered her the flowers and she took them with a slight smirk on her lips. He followed her into her dorm as she walked over to her side of the room to place the flowers on her bedside. They were the ones that came in a box and didn't need a vase.

He felt her body still before melting into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss to her bare neck and he felt goose pimples rise over her skin. She turned in his arms and leaned up on the toes of her high heels to kiss him. His eyes closed as he deepened the kiss taking her face in his hands. Her hands were scrunching up the front of his shirt. It doesn't take long before both their hands are roaming and their tongues are colliding.

As much as it pains him to do so he breaks the kiss. Finishing it with a kiss to her nose. Her hears her groan a little at the loss of contact.

"We're going to be late." He simply says to the small scowl taking over her face.

"Why can't we just stay here....all night." She whines.

Stiles just smiles at her and shakes his head before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And ruin my romantic dinner plans?"

"Yes." She answers stoically.

She huffs when he takes her hand and leads them to the door.

The restaurant is a little Italian place not far from campus. It's so close that they were able to walk. They walked hand in hand. Stopping every now and then to ravage each other's lips. By the time they arrived at the restaurant they were both very worked up. Stiles composes himself as the waitress shows them to their table for two. Being the gentleman (or sap) that he his he pulled out her chair for her before sitting opposite her.

They order their food and talk about Lydia's upcoming birthday. She's extremely excited as both Scott and Allison are making the trip to help her celebrate. The food is amazing. They've finished eating and are enjoying the last of their drinks when Stiles leans over the table and takes her hands. She smiles at him as he places kisses to her knuckles. God he loves this woman.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asks staring into her eyes.

She only answers with a nod. She leans back a little in her seat and smiles wickedly at me over the top of her cherry coke. He fixes her with curious stare. Suddenly he feels her toes starting to run up his left leg. He leans back slightly in his chair and takes a sip of his drink when she finally runs her foot over his hardening bulge. He gasps. Then takes another sip of his drink to hide his apparent arousal. Fuck this is hot.

Her foot rubs back and forth over him with increasing speed and he can feel fire climbing from the pit of his stomach. He is trying very hard not to grind against her petite foot to get the friction he is craving. He puts his hand up to get the waitresses attention. She ambles over, (In no apparent hurry), But Stiles is. As the waitress finally makes it over Lydia removes her foot leaving him with a raging hard on.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Check please." Stiles says hopefully a lot calmer than what he is actually feeling.

Lydia stifles a chuckle. Stiles squirms in his seat while they wait for the check trying to push his arousal back down. After getting the bill squared away he took her hand and practically dragged her out of the restaurant. He moved at an incredibly fast pace desperate to get back to his room. Every now and then she would pull him up short to place desperate kisses on his lips. Just making his pace increase more. An effort considering his ankle was still healing.

~

They make it up to his room in one piece. Which is a miracle with how many times they stopped and ravaged each other. He now had her pinned up against his door, not wanting her to have any chance of changing her mind. His mouth was devouring her neck and his hands had a firm grip on her hips. The sounds she was making were heavenly. With his confidence bursting from the seams he gently grinds against her. She mewls in response.

"God Lydia I want you so bad." He whispers before nibbling on her ear.

She lolls her head to the side so he has better access to her neck. He doesn't waste any time.

"Stiles....bed now." She breathlessly demands.

He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. When they get to the bed he lays her down gently, before hovering over her and staring into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks as he caresses her cheek.

All she does is nod. He smiles at her then claims her lips in a heated kiss. As their tongues and lips collide, his right hand smooths up the bare expanse of her thigh. Her back arches a little of the bed. His mouth moves to her neck as he suckles on the skin there. The little moan she makes as he swipes his tongue up to that spot behind her ear, makes him grind against her a little rougher than expected. Causing his dick to grow rapidly.

He nibbled on her earlobe before whispering in her ear.

"God you have no idea what I want to do to you."

His fingers find the edge of her panties as he joins their lips together again. He can feel her heat. That little moan turns into a full on growl. As she bites on his lower lip her fingers dig into his ass pulling him close to her. Just before his fingers go below her panties she flips them with a strength he didn't know she had. She straddles him and reaches for the hem of her dress. All Stiles can do is look on in awe as she exposes her creamy full breasts to him. No bra! Fuck!

"Tell me what you want." She says breathlessly.

She watches him shyly, searching for any apprehension in his eyes. She's kidding right? This right here is fulfilling all his teenage fantasies. Before she can have any second thoughts, Stiles sits up and takes her hips in his hands. He looks into her eyes asking for permission, he gets it with a slight nod. He wastes no time in taking her in his mouth. He mewls a little as his tongue swirls around her nipple teasing. It hardens under the ministrations of his tongue.

Her hands fist into the hair at the nape of his neck as he moves to the left one. Devouring it with as much attention as the right. He pulls back to look at her face again taking the mound in his hand. He smiles at the blush covering her face. Her eyes are closed and she has her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. He brings his hand up to her cheek, making her open her eyes and without warning he leans up and kisses her hard. He flips them again and proceeds to take his shirt off.

He was propped up on one elbow as his other hand roamed her skin. She mewled against his mouth as his fingers went lower and found the edge of her panties again. When he runs his fingers gently over her very wet centre (Jesus), her back arches off the bed again. Her hands were running up and down his back. Her knee jerk reaction was to dig her short fingernails into his back. Stiles is sure she has left marks. He doesn't care. It feels so good.

"Fuck you're so beautiful." He says just before kissing her again.

The friction that his jeans are creating against her centre is too much for her to handle as she demands he takes them off. He gets off the bed and complies. Just as he's kicking his left leg out he notices she has crawled to the end of his bed. With her mane of red hair spread out over her shoulders Stiles thinks she looks like a lioness ready to pounce. She looks up at him with a wicked grin on her face before cupping him through his boxers.

His head lolls back as she rubs over him at an excruciating slow pace. His eyes are shut tight as he tries to contain himself. His fingers find her hair and he tugs on it gently. Just as he thinks he as control of his impending orgasm, her mouth joins her hand. His eyes pop open and he looks down at her with what probably looks like shock on his face. The vision that meets him though just makes him growl. Her eyes are shut and her mouth and hand are attacking him through his boxers.

He was sure if he didn't stop her, he was going to come in his boxers like a teenage boy.

"Lydia. As amazing as that feels, you....um....need to stop."

She makes one more pass over him with her mouth before sitting up on her knees and smiling at him. She crooks her finger at him in a 'come here' motion and she moves back to lay down on his pillows. He is on her in seconds kissing her hard and desperately. Both of their hands moving over the other demanding the contact. With both of them with just their underwear on, the skin to skin contact is driving them both close to the edge.

He removed his lips and looked into her eyes as he played with the edge of her panties.

"Can I take these off?" He asked.

She answered by lifting her ass off the bed so he could remove the offending garment.

He gently pulled them over her ass and down her legs. Once the panties landed on the floor he was settled back between her legs again. He lifted himself onto his knees and ran his hands along her thighs. Absolutely enamoured by her glistening wet centre. She's wet....for him. His eyes roamed all over her body. Completely in awe of the beautiful woman laid out on his bed. He's totally lost in thought when he thinks he hears his name.

"Stiles?" She had said softly. "Stiles!"

Stiles physically shakes his head. Then he's looking into her eyes.

"Shit....sorry....just....wow!" Lydia just chuckled as he stumbled over his words. "You have no idea how long I have dreamed about you, like this."

The blush that covers her body is doing terrible things to his dick. She smiles at him as he comes back to kiss her again. His mouth is then trailing down her neck and across her collarbone. Again her back arched off the bed as he took her breast into his mouth. His tongue teasing and manipulating the nipple. His left hand caressed down her body. His fingers barely grazing over her skin. When his fingers tease her centre Stiles knows he's a goner.

~

Lydia is seeing stars. The amount of times she has dreamt about Stiles' long fingers inside of her is embarrassing. As he pushes a third finger inside her she is sure she is going to explode right there. That is until his thumb finds her small bundle and he starts moving it in slow circles over and over. She is so close. Her body is writhing as he fingers her with his left hand and his mouth teases her breast. When he presses just a little harder and his teeth gently bite her nipple she's done.

She explodes. Her orgasm comes hard and fast. She is screaming his name and obscenities to anyone who will listen. He is unexpectedly quiet. He continues to push in and out as she rides out her high. Only removing his fingers when she squirms because she is so sensitive. His mouth is now on hers kissing her softly and she kisses him back breathlessly. Her fingers running through his messy hair. Tugging on the ends of it.

He breaks the kiss just so he can push her hair of her face. She can imagine she looks a mess. He's looking at her though as if she hung the moon. His love for her evident in those eyes she adores. He runs his fingers over her collarbone, then down her shoulder before ghosting over the edge of her breast, causing her flesh to tingle, still sensitive from her high. His hand finally stops to sit on her stomach.

He hasn't taken his eyes off her, his gaze making that lava bubble again low in her stomach.

"That was amazing." He says as he starts to run his fingers over her stomach again.

It was. She's not denying that. He is very talented. His mouth and tongue expertly working over her, not to mention those fucking fingers. She knows that he's been with other girls, hell she had been with other guys as well, it doesn't stop the little ache in her heart knowing that they weren't each other's firsts. That thought though does not stop her from wanting him inside her. If he's that talented with his fingers, she can only imagine how good he would be thrusting in and out of her.

His fingers are close to her centre again when she remembers he's still got his boxers on. This in turn makes her realise he is still hard. She can feel him pushing against her thigh. She brings her foot to the edge of them and pushes down relaying that she wants them off. He takes no time at all stripping them off and throwing them to some corner of his dorm. With the soft light coming from the lamp on his desk, Lydia takes a good look at him.

She gasps when her eyes linger on his dick. It's standing to attention leaning against his stomach and it's gorgeous. She was no stranger to the male anatomy, but his just looked perfect. Long and thick, but not too thick. She takes her bottom lip in her mouth. She is chewing on it so hard she is sure she draws blood. She is bought out of her daze by Stiles crawling back onto the bed. He places a kiss on her stomach before coming back up to her lips.

He swipes his finger over her centre again, making her to buck slightly against him, causing his dick to push against her stomach. She reaches down between their bodies to wrap her hand around him. He growls into the kiss they share at the contact. This only urges her to stroke him. By the time she has a rhythm going, she's almost ready to fall over the edge again from his ministrations. She feels him grow under her hand and then he pulls away.

She looks at him with confusion in her eyes and an ache in her centre. He just smiles and leans over to his bedside table to get a condom she assumes. He rips the foil packet apart and smooths the condom down his length. She watches on in awe. He hovers over her again and kisses her gently. He positions himself at her entrance and Lydia gasps with anticipation. She's disappointed though when he doesn't enter her straight away. She looks at him bewildered.

"God I want inside you so bad, but if you have any doubts I don't want to force you." He says as he lovingly strokes her cheek.

She stares into his eyes and answers.

"I'm ready and I want you."

When he entered her slowly and gently, stars weren't the only thing Lydia saw.

~

It's morning she surmises. She can just see the sun peeking through the curtains of the room. She feels his arm draped across her stomach, as she is spooned against his body. She feels his slow even breathing, indicating he is still asleep. They are both naked. Both too exhausted after their marathon fucking session last night, to bother getting cleaned up. Lydia smiles at the memory of Stiles between her legs.

She lays there silently lost in the memories of everything that transpired, when she notices the first of his stirrings. He pulls her a little closer to him so that his dick is pushing against her ass. She can feel it hardening by the second. She smiles. Loving the thought of knowing that she does that to him. She pushes a little closer. She hears him moan softly. His hand is making circles on her stomach and then he lightly feathers his way up to her breasts.

He is awake now and returning her teasing. He nuzzles his head into her hair and whispers into her ear.

"Good morning beautiful." He says as he kisses the shell of her ear.

Now it's her turn to moan. He cups her breasts and pinches her nipples slightly.

"Good morning." She replies breathlessly.

He continues to kiss down her neck, on to her shoulder, then back up to her cheek. She can feel the fire burning inside. His hand moves down from her breast and softly traces the lines of her hips, before gently squeezing her thigh. He leaves it sitting there. Other than their 'good mornings' they hadn't said a word. His hand starts to brush along her upper leg as he grinds into her slightly.

Ok forget about fire, there's a full on explosion going on inside! He grinds a bit harder and his hand comes up to settle on her centre. She breaths out his name, breaking the silence, as he runs his fingers through her folds. Collecting her obvious arousal. She pushes her ass against him again. Firmer this time. He smirks against her cheek. He starts to make small feathery circles over her now tight bundle of nerves.

"Oh Stiles" She moans as his fingers start to move faster.

"So wet already Lyds." He whispers as his fingers slide through her folds again.

Then his fingers are inside her. Those long elegant fingers curling to hit that spot. 'Oh god it feels so good' she thinks. Those fucking fingers will be the death of her. He moans something into her ear but she is too distracted to understand the words. He grinds his hard length into the small of her back with each thrust of his fingers. She is so close to coming again. This man has no idea the effect he has on her.

"Stiles...I'm so close." She manages to pant out amongst her moaning.

"C'mon baby, come for me." He says as he kisses the shell of her ear.

But she wants him inside of her. She pulls herself away and turns to face him. He looks slightly taken aback.

"I want to come with you inside me." She says as she rolls him onto his back and sat on his stomach to straddle him.

She reaches to the bedside drawer to get a condom. He lays there watching her as she removes it from its packaging. She moves back slightly to sit on his thighs, running her wet folds over his hard length as she goes. He hisses at the contact and then growls as she takes him in her hand and rolls the condom down. She pumps him a few times, before she lines him up with her entrance. Lydia takes a deep breath, she notices Stiles does too.

She pushes down all the way until he fills her completely. They both let out a moan of content. Then she starts moving up and down, slowly at first, before increasing the speed to create more friction. Then she changes her up and down movement to back and forth and she feels him lose control. He grips her hips with such ferocity, that she's sure she is going to have bruises. She doesn't care. It feels fucking amazing.

"Fuck Lydia!"

She growls at his dirty mouth. She loves it.

"Fuck yes, god that feels amazing."

She can feel the build of his release. Her own release not far away.

"C'mon Stiles."

She picks the speed up and they're swearing and praising god as they both scream out each other's names into their necks. She feels her walls contracting around him. His dick pulsing and throbbing inside of her. One last roll and that's all it takes to send her over the edge. Stiles following close behind. She brings her lips down and kisses him as they both ride out their orgasms. She breaks away from the kiss and caresses his cheek with her hand.

"God do you have any idea how much I love you?" He breathlessly says has he stares into her eyes.

She nods yes because she feels the same way. She moulds back into his side as both of their eyes drift closed. She could handle waking up like this every morning. She falls asleep smiling at the thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is the second to last chapter. I have had so much fun writing this story. Especially with it being my first foray into Stydia. Thanks so much to everyone for your support. You don't know how happy it makes me when I see how many people have commented and left kudos. 
> 
> An unexpected run in and Scott and Allison arrive. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

The next two weeks leading up to Lydia's birthday, they spent all their free time getting to know each other's bodies. Lydia certainly wasn't complaining. Stiles definitely knew how to work her body. With his deft fingers and amazing tongue, Lydia is pretty sure she has never come as many times or as hard than when with Stiles. He knew exactly what to do to have her screaming his name in to his neck, or towards the ceiling.

Tomorrow was her birthday and then on Saturday her party. Scott and Allison are making the four hour flight to help her celebrate. They had decided to stay at a small hotel next to campus. Makes sense really. Lydia has a room mate and although Stiles has a single room, with his bed taking up the majority of it, there wasn't much room to swing a cat, let alone have someone stay with him. It also means they can continue with their sexual antics with no prying eyes.

Isaac had told Lydia she could have the party at his place. Seeings though it was a three bedroom with a living area the size of her room alone it made sense. She had just finished her last class of the day and was heading over to Isaacs to make preparations. Stiles and Kira were meeting her there. Just the thought of her boy, sent her heart a flutter. As she crosses campus grounds the smile taking over her face at the memory of their last encounter was as wide as the Pacific Ocean.

Her mood carries her the rest of the way across campus. When she is mere metres from the front door, she hears her name coming from the last person she wanted to hear it from. Her mood swings automatically and she turns to face the perpetrator with a look of complete contempt. Fucking Jackson Whittemore stood there staring at her with a look so blasé on his face she wants to smack it right off.

She hasn't spoken to Jackson since before Christmas when she all but screamed at him what a complete and utter jerk he was. Well the words were a little more colourful than that. She folded her arms across in front of her chest and glared at him waiting for him to explain his presence. To his credit he looked a little scared of the look the tiny girl in front of him was pointing in his direction. Lydia did a mental fist pump. Good!

"So....um....how are you?" He asked nervously.

Lydia didn't change her stance or her expression when she replied.

"Like you care."

He had the nerve to smirk at her.

"What do you want Jackson? I'm kind of busy." She all but growled. "Also how they hell did you find me here?"

"Well I know it's your birthday tomorrow and I just wanted to say happy birthday and that I'm sorry."

Lydia levelled him a raised eyebrow.

"Well you've said it, now stop stalking me, goodbye." She turned on her heel to make her way to Isaacs door.

"Lydia wait." He pleaded.

She grimaced and set her resolve before turning to face him again.

"Cassie and I broke up."

She fixed him with that raised eyebrow again as if to say 'so what?'

He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"And I was thinking....that maybe....you know....we could hang out sometime."

Lydia isn't sure about what expression covers her face, but she knows for certain she is boiling mad.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

He seemed surprised by her tone and her choice of words.

"Why you....you arrogant....pompous....grrr." She said through gritted teeth. "Of all the fucking nerve."

In her state of fury she didn't realise she had shortened the distance between them. She poked him repetitively in the chest.

"You cheated on me! Do you really think I would give you the time of day after that. Even if I was single."

She stepped back slightly to put space between them. She didn't like being so close to him. He made her skin crawl with hatred. He looked at her slightly surprised at her outburst.

"Oh....you're seeing someone?" Is all he says with a look of nonchalance.

As if it didn't matter that she had a boyfriend, nobody could compare to him. 'Arrogant prick.' She thinks to herself.

"You know I am. And I know you know, because Danny told me he told you."

The dick has the nerve to scoff at her.

"Oh you mean Stilinski....I thought that was a joke."

She was so caught up in her rage and hatred for the guy standing in front of her, she had noticed her boyfriend come up behind her. Not until he spoke.

"Everything ok here guys?" He asks as he plants a kiss to her head.

Lydia turns to see Stiles and a fiery looking Kira standing behind her.

"Whittemore." Stiles greeted the other boy with disdain in his voice and a slight nod of his head.

"Stilinksi." Jackson replied tightly.

Stiles came beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kira was on her other side with her arms folded and a look on her face that could kill. She might be tiny but that girl can pack a mean punch. Lydia had witnessed it when some guy at a party had tried to get frisky with her. After her repeatedly telling him to go away and him not complying, she had turned into some sort of ninja, and had flipped him onto the ground on his back and had him in head lock.

Yep the girl could definitely handle herself. Lydia turned back to face Jackson with a smirk to rival his from a few minutes ago.

"Everything is fine Stiles. I was just telling Jackson here how fantastic you are in bed."

She saw Jacksons face go red and she heard both Stiles and Kira trying to hide their laughter. Lydia stood there with an air of confidence and she wasn't about to back down.

Stiles composes himself and faces Jackson before turning to Lydia.

"Well now that's out of the way, we should get going." He said smiling at Lydia.

Lydia nodded in agreement, while Kira still stood there staring Jackson down. Both Stiles and Lydia turned to move, but Kira wasn't going anywhere. She walked up to Jackson, barely reaching his shoulders and shoved him in the shoulder. She was shaking her pointer finger at him. Lydia had to stifle a chuckle at Jackson trying to retreat from the small girl. Stiles buried his face into Lydia's hair to stifle his own. Then Kira spoke.

"Stay the fuck away from my friend. If you don't, I will castrate you."

With that she turned and stormed past Stiles and Lydia's expressions of shock. Lydia gave Jackson a pointed look before turning and following her friend. Dragging Stiles behind her.

~

She couldn't get the encounter out her head all afternoon. It was driving her mad. Stiles, bless him had notice her mood and stayed clear of any talk of Jackson. The same couldn't be said for Kira. She was cursing and calling him every name under the sun. She just couldn't let it go. Especially after Lydia had told them what he had said to her. That just sent Kira on another tirade. It took Lydia raising her voice at the small girl for her to shut up.

"Kira! Enough. I don't want to think about it anymore."

Kira wasn't use to Lydia's angry voice so she shut up straight away.

By the time they had finished planning everything Lydia felt a headache coming on. She wasn't in the mood for anyone else's company except Stiles. So when she said she was ready to go, he walked her back to her dorm. They were silent pretty much the whole way back. Lydia thinks Stiles is just too worried about making her headache worse. After getting herself some aspirin and laying down on her bed, Stiles kissed her forehead and said he was going to go.

"Stay. Please." She practically begged.

She knows they both have early classes in the morning, (and despite it being her birthday, yes, she was going to class), but this afternoon has been horrible and she just wants him to hold her.

"You sure. You're pretty exhausted. Maybe you should try and get some sleep."

She pats the space beside her. Stiles smiles at her before toeing of his shoes and joining her on the bed. He instantly wraps his arm around her shoulder she rests her head on his chest. She loved it when they were like this. No wandering hands, no frantic attempts at removing clothes, just her in Stiles arms where she feels safe. Protected. Loved. Just as Lydia can feel herself drifting off to sleep he places a soft kiss to her temple.

"I was proud of you today, how you handled Jackson." He said gently not wanting to upset her. "So is it true?"

Lydia sat up a little to look at him. He was wearing a cheeky smile on his face.

"Is what true?"

"Am I really that fantastic in bed?"

Lydia shoves his chest allowing the laugh Stiles was trying to hide fall past his lips.

"Ass." She says before he captures her lips in a mind blowing kiss.

Not fast or all that passionate, but just as mind blowing. Lydia savours the taste of the coke that still lingers on his lips. She is sure their lips were made for each other. How else do you explain how well they fit together? She crawls her way onto his lap and his hands rest on her hips. She deepens the kiss by grasping his face in her hands. Leaving no space at all between them. When their tongues collide she pulls away teasingly. With her hands still clutching his face she speaks.

"You could always prove me wrong."

Lydia giggled as Stiles quickly flipped their positions. Then his mouth was on hers again in a much more heated kiss. His hand moved under her top and ghosted over her sides. This causes Lydia to giggle against Stiles' mouth, as its a very ticklish spot. He moves his kisses to her neck and Lydia's eyes roll into the back of her head. Fuck! It felt so good. Just as he took her earlobe in his mouth his hand teased her breast over her bra.

They wasted no time getting undressed. There was no foreplay as they were both too worked up. As Stiles slipped inside her, all Lydia's worries from the day melted away.

~

Stiles woke to the sound of his cell phone beeping somewhere on the floor. He growled a little as he wrapped his arms tighter around Lydia's naked body. He smiled into her hair. There was no better way to wake up than with his arms wrapped around the girl he loved. He felt her stir against him as she tried to wake up. Her actions doing nothing to sooth his fast growing hard on. Sensing she was only seconds from waking he placed a kiss to her shoulder then whispered in her ear.

"Happy Birthday beautiful."

He felt her tighten her grip on his hand that was sitting on her stomach. Then she wrestled a bit before turning to face him. The smile that was on her face melted his heart. He leaned in and pecked her lips, before she snuggled in against him. She let out a soft sigh. Her breath tickled across the hairs there, setting his nerves on fire. She threw her arm across his hip, barely missing his very erect dick.

"Good morning." She said against his chest. "Thank you."

Stiles ran his finger up and down her arm.

"For what?" He asked.

"For staying." She replied.

She moved so half her body was laying over his and her left leg was between both of his. Her arm settling more on his side than across his stomach now. He played with her hair as his fingers ran patterns over her back. He could tell it was still dark outside, more time to sleep, but Lydia was having none of it. Just as his eyes begin to close he feels her leg rub over his dick and then back again to settle where it was before.

She knew what she was doing as she continued the motion again. He groaned in response to her actions. He felt her smirk against his chest before planting a soft kiss there. He had absolutely no control over himself when he pulled her on top of him. Crushing her to him as he sat up slightly to kiss her hard. The feel of a naked Lydia gently moving on top of him was fulfilling a lifetime of fantasies.

"You are a tease Miss Martin." He said after removing his lips.

Her response was another smirk and then crashing of her lips to his. Stiles wasted no time in flipping their positions.

"Impatient too." He states as his mouth moves down to the column of her neck.

She writhes deliciously underneath him when he sucks lightly just below her ear. It might've been light but he's pretty sure it will bruise. He smirks against her shoulder at the thought. His mouth makes its way down to her collarbone. He devours her with his mouth and revels in the sounds that escape her lips. She bucks up against him when his tongue whispers over her nipples. As he takes her fully in his mouth she squeals a little before answering his accusations.

"I'm an insatiable woman, Mr Stilinski." She mewls. "And it is my birthday."

Before she can say any more, Stiles parts her legs with his knee and brings his fingers down to ghost over her very wet folds. His dick twitches at the sensation.

"Jesus Lydia, so wet." He mumbles around her breast.

"Stiles....Please." She begs.

He shakes his head as his mouth starts to move down her body. His fingers are still ghosting over her centre. He can tell she is worked up and eager for him to be inside of her, but he has other plans. His mouth kisses along her hip bones causing her to almost fly off the bed. Her hands clutch at his hair just as his tongue swipes over her centre and he pushes two fingers inside. And when his tongue finds that little bundle of joy, it takes all of Stiles' strength to hold her in place.

"Oh. My. God." She screams throwing her head back as her body arches off the bed a little.

Stiles grins against her knowingly. He glances up at her just as he throws in another finger. She is a beautiful sight. Her strawberry blonde hair fans out over her white pillows. She has a small sheen of sweat covering her whole body. She writhes and moans with her eyes tightly closed as her orgasm starts to build. She has no idea that a his is building too. It's her birthday though and he was determined to get her off with his mouth.

When her thighs clench around his head he knows she is close. The all out moaning turns into whimpering and Stiles hears a few expletives leave her mouth. He speeds up his ministrations and she rocks against his face a little causing his nose to hit her clit. That's all it takes for her to fall over the edge. Her juices spilling out of her in waves. His name falling from her lips in breathy intervals. He continues to lave her with his tongue as she rides out her orgasm.

He kisses his way back up her body. She twitches as he place a kiss to her both her sensitive nipples. When he reaches her mouth she groans a being able to taste herself on him. The kiss is lazy and sensual. Stiles has learned that this is how she likes to kiss after she has come. She is completely sated for the moment and behind the kiss she wears a soft grin that forces him to grind against her with his dick. When they part he brushes her hair away from her face and she smiles.

"Best. Birthday. Present. Ever!" She says in her post orgasmic state.

She flips their positions and takes his straining dick in her small hands. While stroking him with her right hand, she leans ever so slightly towards the bedside dresser to find a condom with her left. With expert hands she rips the packet apart and rolls the condom down him, pumping him a few times, causing him to swear out loud. She leans down and kisses him just as she lowers herself down. Stiles' head falls further in to the pillows at the sensation of her tight walls encasing him.

"Fuck Lydia....so good." He growls as his hands find purchase on her hips.

He's not going to last long. That much he knows. So he is not surprised, when only after a few more thrusts, he spills into the condom, Lydia's walls clenching around him.

~

Stiles waited for his two best friends to come through the arrival gates. Lydia had a late class so the job was left up to Stiles. Not that Stiles was complaining. He was itching to see Scott and Allison. He hasn't seen either of them since him and Lydia became official and he was anxious to regale them with the whole story. Well not the whole story. He certainly wasn't going to be revealing their sex life to his two friends.

He sees Ally first just as she notices him and offers her a wave. She waves back, making Scott aware of his presence. The look on Scotts face at the sight of his friend could only be described as puppy like. His already big eyes go wide and he almost runs to his best friend to wrap him up in a man hug. Stiles hugs him back before turning to Ally and embracing her. They head out towards Stiles jeep. They're only staying for the weekend so there was no luggage to pick up.

The drive to their hotel was filled with stories about everything that had been going on. Both at college and back home. Including him and Lydia. Scott alludes to the fact that his mom and Stiles dad had gone on a couple of dates. This news left Stiles with his eyes wide and his mouth was gaping. His dad hadn't mentioned anything to him about it. Stiles supposes though that it was a long time coming. They've danced around it for years. He knew Melissa would be good to his dad.

They arrive at the small hotel and Stiles sees them to their room.

"So Lydia and I were thinking of maybe going out to dinner. A small celebration for her birthday before the big party tomorrow night." Stiles suggests.

"Sounds good." Allison replies. "Give us a couple of hours to freshen up and the we can head out."

Stiles nods in reply and heads back out to his jeep. Telling them they'll be back soon to pick them up.

Three hours later and the four friends are sitting at a Mexican place half an hour away from campus. They've spent the last hour laughing and catching up. The topic of Stiles and Lydia's relationship coming up more than once. Scott and Allison having no problem telling them what idiots they were for waiting so long. Stiles squeezes Lydia's hand under the table and just offers his friends a smirk.

"I mean, it was just so obvious to everyone else. But you idiots couldn't see past your own 'hatred' for one another." Ally says chuckling.

Stiles and Lydia share a look. Her face reflecting exactly what he was thinking. Were they really that blind to each other?

"The sexual tension could've been cut with a knife." Scott adds taking a sip from his drink.

Stiles notices Lydia's blush and tries to change the subject.

"So my dad and your mom hey?"

He hears Lydia let a soft sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I'm surprised your dad didn't say anything." Scott replies.

"Probably didn't want to get my hopes up in case it didn't pan out."

Lydia, Allison and Scott all scoff at his reply. He fixes them all with a curious stare.

"What?" He asks.

"C'mon on Stiles they were always going to be great together." Allison says.

"Yeah even I could tell they were into each other." Lydia adds.

Stiles is suddenly very uncomfortable with this conversation. One that he started. He just shrugs his shoulders in reply. They finish their food and were waiting on dessert. Stiles had bought a small cake for Lydia and ushered it to the head waiter when Lydia was in the bathroom. The look on her face is priceless when the waiter heads their way with two other wait people in tow and are singing happy birthday to her. The other three join in the chorus.

The cake is placed on the table, the candles flickering giving Lydia an ethereal look. She turns to him almost bashfully. Stiles just leans over and plants a soft kiss to her lips.

"Happy Birthday babe."

He is totally oblivious to the 'oohs' and 'aahs' coming from their friends as Lydia kisses him back hard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. Thank you again to everyone who has read and liked this story. The ride has been amazing. Enjoy one last time xxxx
> 
> PS. I wrote and rewrote the second half of this chapter like four times, so I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

She watches him from her spot hidden behind a tall oak tree. He stands proud and tall. His messy hair somewhat tamed and his long fingers toying with his tie. He chats away with Scott, who stands by his side. When he laughs at something Scott said, it carries to her upon the soft breeze that's descended on Beacon Hills. When his eyes flit to where she is standing, she quickly jumps back behind the tree so he can't see her.

She smooths down the front of her simple dress and rearranges the bouquet in her hand. They are told that it is time and Lydia takes her place in the procession. Allison gives her a soft smile and then turns to face the small crowd that is waiting for them. The music starts and Allison starts her walk. Lydia waits a few beats before its her turn. When they are but mere metres from the men, She locks eyes with Stiles and he sends her an appraising look.

It's a beautiful day in their small home town. Mother Nature has turned up to play. The sun is shining and only a few wisps of clouds mar the blue sky. As she passes the last few rows of people, she chances another glance at Stiles and she can't help the stupid smile that takes over her face. He mouths 'You look beautiful' at her. The crowd are all 'oohing' and 'aahing' as the bride finishes her walk to meet her soon to be husband.

The music finally stops and the bride turns to give her bouquet to her bridesmaid. Then she turns to her groom and takes his hand. They smile lovingly at each other. A love that is rare and hard to find is bestowed upon their faces. Lydia watches Stiles and Scotts faces as the groom places a soft kiss to the brides cheek. Today is the day that Melissa McCall and Sheriff 'John' Stilinski are getting married.

The ceremony doesn't last more than twenty minutes. It didn't stop the tears from falling from Lydia's eyes. She is pretty sure she saw a glistening in Stiles' eyes too. When Melissa and the Sheriff share their first kiss has husband and wife, Lydia and Allison both stifle giggles at the boys turning away embarrassed at watching their parents kiss. It doesn't last long though and before they know it the crowd is applauding.

There are congratulations all around as the couple make their way through the crowd. While she stands talking to Chris Argent, she feels familiar arms wrap around her middle. She leans back against the body she knows so well. She places her hands over his. Chris excuses himself and Lydia turns in Stiles' arms. She leans up on her toes and he lowers his head. They meet in the middle for a chaste kiss.

"You know it's not fair." Stiles says as he brushes a stray hair away from her face.

Lydia looks at him curiously.

"The bridesmaid isn't allowed to outshine the bride."

She blushes and he places a kiss to her forehead before leaning his against hers.

"Stiles." She whispers against his lips.

"What? It's true. You look incredible." He says. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress."

He doesn't give her a chance to respond as he joins their lips again. This kiss is a little more heated as their tongues crash together in a dance. Stiles hands sit on a her hips and her arms are wrapped around his neck, bouquet and all. Just as the kiss is about to become more demanding, they're interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. They part reluctantly and turn to see the happy couple standing behind them.

"I thought we were the ones that got married." John Stilinksi says sarcastically. Melissa just chuckles beside him.

"That you did and what a gorgeous ceremony it was." Stiles replies with a smirk. "Melissa I was just telling Lydia how beautiful you looked."

John just shakes his head before telling them that they're heading to the reception.

~

Like the ceremony the reception is small. Just family and close friends. She mingles with the crowd in the McCalls backyard. She leans herself up against the patio beam watching Stiles have a very animated discussion with Deputy Parrish. Scott and Allison are tangled up in another corner of the patio and the newlyweds are turning around in small circles on the makeshift dance floor. Lydia smiles as she lets her eyes wander over the 'reception area.'

Tradition has been completely thrown out the window with this reception. No bridal table, no speeches. Just a marquee with a small dance floor, well if you could even call it that, and a simple cake sitting off to the side. It is beautiful though, Lydia thinks, with its twinkling fairy lights. The romanticism isn't lost on her. She looks back to where Stiles was and notices that he has gone. She meanders back through the crowd searching for his familiar messy hair.

She finds him standing against a tree looking out into the woods that are behind the McCall house. He's picking at the bark. She quietly walks down the small embankment to where Stiles is standing. She gently tucks herself under his arm and wraps her own around his middle. His arm rests lazily on her shoulder. He stops pulling at the bark to play with her hair instead. They are silent for a while, before Lydia finds her voice.

"You ok?" She asks softly.

She feels him nod against her hair.

"Just thinking about my mom." He replies after placing a kiss to her curls.

There is silence again as he wraps her up in a tight hug. Of course he would be thinking about his mother today. Claudia Stilinski died when they were only ten. Lydia remembers her being a very vibrant, very loving mother. Beautiful as well. Her dark hair and her brown eyes so much like Stiles'. After fighting off an illness for two years she finally succumbed to her disease, leaving the Sheriff and Stiles to look after one another. They both did a great job in her eyes.

"She would've been proud of you today, standing by your dads side."

"She would've loved this, in all its simplicity." Stiles answered. "I miss her, but I'm so happy for dad and Melissa, you know."

She turns in his arms to face him. She leans up and places a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away and talking again.

"It's ok to miss her, even today, she is still your mom Stiles."

He pulls her in tight again.

"I love you." She whispers against his chest.

"I love you too. One day I hope this is us." He answers into her hair. "I'm not talking anytime soon, but one day. I can't even imagine my life without you in."

Lydia feels a single tear fall from her eye. She wants that too. She is ready to live her life with Stiles. One day. As they stand there wrapped in each other's arms, the soft tones of their favourite song drift across to them on the wind. They unravel from each other and Stiles takes her hand, kisses her knuckles softly and leads them back up to the party. As they step on to the makeshift dance floor, Stiles takes her in his arms and they start swaying.

Later that night they end up back at Stiles' house. He keeps his promise by getting her out of her dress. Then he proceeds to map her body with his hands and mouth. She does the same. They fall onto his bed a tangle of limbs. Then Lydia is begging Stiles to be inside her. He wastes no time in entering her. They move to a rhythm as slow as the dance from before. As they both tumble over the edge, Lydia thinks, yes, she definitely wants to spend the rest of her live with this man.

~

He stands in the doorway of their apartment watching Lydia dance around the kitchen. She has their song playing loudly on the radio as she sings along terribly to it. No matter how terrible she is on the ears though, she is absolutely easy on the eye. Her short gym shorts (the same ones he's pretty sure he saw her in years ago in their freshman year), hug close to her ass, barely covering the skin there. Doing terrible things to his body.

They moved into together not long after his dad and Melissa got married. He sweeps his eyes over the apartment at all the packed boxes. They have five days left before they're going home. With his dad moving in with Melissa, their old house remains empty. Stiles and Lydia have stayed there when they have been home for holidays, but with them coming home for good, his dad is allowing them to rent it until they find a place of their own.

Graduation is tomorrow. Stiles can hardly believe the last four years have happened. By one o'clock tomorrow, they will be receiving their diplomas in their respective fields. As much as being a lawyer was big on his agenda, it would've been another few years before he was qualified he just didn't have it in him. He has decided to shadow his dad at the Sheriffs station. Lydia has taken a teachers job at their old school, just until her dream job comes along.

Just over three blissful years they have shared together and he is hoping for a thousand more. He is pretty sure he is more in love with her now than he ever was back then. He watches as her hips sway to the music. He chuckles when she tries to hit a high note. He moves into the kitchen, where she is stirring something on the stove. She startles when he places his hands on her hips and places a soft kiss to her shoulder, causing the bottle of spices in her hand to go everywhere.

"Hi honey, I'm home." He says to her teasingly.

She shoves against his chest.

"Damn you Stiles. Look what you made me do."

She bends down to start cleaning up the mess and Stiles has to adjust his pants. He moves to the floor to help.

"So what are you cooking?" He asks as he brooms up the mess.

Lydia was a great cook. Better than him which was surprising. He's not complaining though, between the two of them they eat really well and all the time.

"Chicken cacciatore."

Stiles mouth waters at the thought of his favourite dish. They stand back up and Stiles empties the mess into the trash. Then he makes his way over to where Lydia is back to stirring the pot. He wraps his arms around her middle and watches over her shoulder. She ladles up a small sample on the wooden spoon and offers it to Stiles to taste. His eyes roll into the back of his head as the flavours run over his tongue.

"Amazing! As always."

He turns her in his arms and proceeds to kiss her hard. Stiles will never grow tired of kissing Lydia. Before long he has her sitting on the counter and his hands running up her thighs. When his hand goes under her loose tank, she all but growls into the kiss. He moves his mouth to her neck and she grabs on tighter to the front of his shirt. His hands find the underside of her breasts and as he ghosts his finger along the bottom she throws her arms around his neck.

"So Scott rang while I was out." He says before he joins their lips together again.

He nips at her bottom lip as his tongue follows to soothe it.

"Uh uh." She mewls against his mouth.

One hand moves down to her ass to pull her closer. Their centres join and Stiles loves the sound Lydia makes when she feels how hard he is for her.

"He said that they're excited for us coming home." He says as his hand moves to cover her breast.

"Really?" She replies breathlessly as his hand massages her softly. "Are we seriously talking about Scott while you're playing with my tits?"

Something acrid hits his nose. He removes his hand from her shirt and quickly turns to the stove. Lydia takes a little while longer to respond. He pulls her down off the counter before turning to take the pot of the stove. Well, they're not having chicken cacciatore anymore. He turns the gas off and throws the pot in the sink, before turning back to Lydia. She has her arms crossed over her chest and a looked that could kill on her face.

"So....take out then?" He says cautiously.

She huffs over to the living area and takes her cell phone out of her bag. Stiles takes that as his cue to clean up. He hears her ordering Italian. He smirks, maybe they will have cacciatore after all. She saunters back in to the kitchen. He looks up at her while he continues to scrub the pot. She makes her way the the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of wine. Stiles isn't opposed to wine he just prefers beer. She pours two glasses before heading back out the kitchen.

"Dinner will be here in half an hour, I'm taking a shower." She says as she makes her way down the hallway.

She pulls up short and turns to him again.

"You coming?" She asks with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Then she turns and heads to the shower. Stiles has never moved so fast. He grabs his glass of wine of the bench before following her like a puppy down the hallway to their bathroom. By the time he gets there the shower is on and Lydia is shimmying out of her very short shorts. Stiles stands rooted to the bathroom door as his eyes sweep over her plain white panties. She grabs for the hem on her tank and with a quick glance over at Stiles she quickly removes it.

It takes him less than a second to move over to her and lift her up under her ass. She squeals before wrapping her arms around his neck to keep her from falling.

"You are such a tease and you know it."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"You're the one who hasn't finished what you started." She throws back at him.

A smirk plays on his lips as he moves her to the vanity. Plopping her down unceremoniously. He cups her face with one hand and kisses her softly before leaning down and taking one perfectly pert breast in his mouth. Swirling his tongue over the taut nipple. Her short nails dig in to his back as she pulls him closer. He plays with the edge of her panties, pleading with her to take them off. She lifts her hips and he tugs them down her legs. He undresses in record time.

They never make it to the shower. Probably wasted a shit load of water. He couldn't find it in himself to care, as he fucked Lydia Martin on their vanity one last time.

~

He pulls up into the driveway of his old house and cuts the engine. Lydia's car sits in front of his, so he knows she's home. He gathers up his belongings and exits the car. He unlocks the door and steps inside calling to Lydia as he closes the door behind him. There's no answer. Stiles just shrugs to himself and continues towards the staircase. Maybe she is out with Ally. He makes it to the bedroom and starts to unbutton his shirt.

After having a quick shower and changing into something more comfortable, Stiles heads back downstairs to start setting up the food. It's Christmas Eve and everyone is gathering at theirs for their secret Santa tradition. He pulls out the platters (and a beer) from the fridge and grabs the glasses for the eggnog. Just as he is about to open his beer, he hears the front door opening. Stiles smiles. His woman is home.

"Hey Stiles you home." He hears her call from the entryway.

He steps out of the kitchen into her line of view.

"What? The jeep didn't give it away?" He answers sarcastically.

"Ass." She replies, before he scoops her up in a hug and kisses her.

He will never get tired of kissing her. Still, after nearly four years, kissing Lydia excites him to no end. She manipulates her mouth over his in a way that sets his nerves tingling and his skin on fire. As she deepens the kiss by taking his face in her hands, he pins her to the wall that leads into the kitchen. His mouth makes a path down her neck and her hands pull tight at his hair. Just as he swipes his tongue over her cleavage there's a knock at the door.

"Dammit!" He says as he lowers her to the ground.

He adjusts himself and Lydia runs a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." She kisses him on the cheek. "You might want to open the door."

Stiles groans as he makes the short walk to the door. He opens it to the smiling faces of Scott and Allison, with his dad and Melissa behind them. He ushers them inside and they all make their way to the tree to place their gifts under it. Stiles tells them that Lydia will be down soon and then hands out glasses of eggnog. Before long the rest of the party arrive and they all sit in the living room exchanging gifts.

After all the presents are swapped and everyone thanks everyone for their gifts, the kids settle in the living room while the parents are in the kitchen. With Lydia curled up on his lap, Stiles can't help but think back to four years ago and the events that happened then. The atmosphere couldn't be anymore different. He internally shakes his head ridding it of the memories. He snuggles closer to Lydia and thanks his lucky stars that things turned out how they did.

When they've said goodbye to the last of the visitors, they head back into the living room. Stiles lays on the couch hard up against the back and offers Lydia his hand asking her to join him. She lays down so her back is against Stiles stomach. He throws an arm over her waist and settles his hand on her stomach just below her belly button. She covers his hand with her own. As they lay there silently, Stiles can't help but think that life doesn't get any better than this.

This woman in his arms is his life. Nothing would be the same without her in it. She makes him completely whole. He gently turns her over so they are now face to face. He ghosts his fingers over her cheek and she smiles up at him lovingly. He places a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away to look at her again. It's in that moment, with their body's aligned, that Stiles comes to a decision. Whether it's his eggnog addled brain or not he some how finds the courage to ask.

"Marry me?"

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has been on this ride with me. My first try at Stydia and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out and of the response it got. If you haven't already, check out my second Stydia story 'We Collide'.


End file.
